Espada da Esperança e Espada da Coragem
by Fox Vamp
Summary: Em um universo altenativo onde uma guerra dura a milenios está chegando perto do fim, tudo está nas mãos de Motoko e seus aliados. Terá se posicionar como mulher, como samurai e como mãe.
1. Primeiro momento – Invasão

Terra! Como eis antiga!

Só você sabe o que se passa ou que passou durantes as Eras. Eras de lamentações, tristezas e sofrimentos onde a esperança praticamente é quase inexistente. Corações negros predominam sobre os corações puros.

Oh maldita guerra!

Tudo por causa sua que dura séculos e séculos, uma guerra entre a raça humana e as abominações chamadas de demônios para aqueles que odeiam ou temem.

Só você mesmo, oh mãe Terra, para saber a angustia dessa guerra onde até uma criança é impedida de estampar um sorriso de sua pura face e lagrimas de sangue derramam sobre sua cerdosa pele.

Dês de Eras remotas onde só as lâminas tinham o seu valor no campo de batalha sendo refletas de sangue de suas vitimas até nas Eras contemporâneas onde à tecnologia viraram recursos mais eficientes e mortais tanto para humanos como para os demônios.

Os humanos seres democratas esbanjam de sua mentalidade e criatividade, sendo que muitos poucos possuem habilidades sobrenaturais. Os guerreiros humanos eram dotados de habilidades místicas e artes marciais que vão alem da compreensão lógica, porém poucos restaram. A tecnologia virou o principal meio de ataque e defesa, não é a toa que essa foi uma grande barreira que impediu que os demônios não dominassem os humanos.

Os demônios seres dotados de um físico perfeito exceto pela aparência na visão humana, sendo que poucos possuem uma beleza parecida ou rara às vezes superior a dos humanos. São mais fortes, mais ágeis e mais resistentes, alguns conseguem se reproduzir rapidamente. Sua tecnologia não é tão boa como às dos humanos, mas a sua força garante uma dificuldade para os humanos serem vitoriosos. Todos eles são comandados por um demônio supremo que todos chamam de X, um imperador que controla suas mentes e almas o que impede um tratado de paz entre as duas raças. São poucos demônios que tem vontade própria, muitos obedecem por X por medo outros prefiram se isolar e esconderem (todos que não obedecem X são considerados traidores).

A grande Trindade, as três forças mais fortes existentes. Uma samurai dos mundos dos humanos de uma família tradicional de artes marciais que é uma das ultimas que ainda possuem a força de enfrentar os demônios, os humanos chamavam de Esperança e os demônios chamavam de Praga. O grande demônio a força mais temida que fazia os lugares onde passava se totalmente destruídos por um rastro de fogo, os demônios consideravam ele como o exterminador de Celas e enquanto os primatas chamavam de Morte. E o misterioso ser, ser do clã do deserto que tanto humanos como demônios consideraram o Deus da Guerra. Dessa trindade só a samurai ainda existe atualmente.

Os últimos momentos estão chegando ao fim. O destino dos humanos está nas mãos da uma grande guerreira considerada para os humanos como símbolo de coragem. Suas ações já são lendas para a humanidade.

Será que ela conseguirá acabar com essa guerra? Quem vencerá a guerra?

**A espada da coragem e espada da esperança**

**Primeiro momento – Invasão**

Um grupo de humanos chega a uma pequena fortaleza muito bem guardada pelos diversos demônios, o confronto já era inevitável. Um ataque praticamente suicida esse grupo era liderado pela maior mente no ramo tecnológico que já existiu, Kaolla Su, sendo que ela estar bem mais velha que no manga e anime de Love Hina é mostrado (para ser mais preciso praticamente ela esta com aparência quando ela ver uma Lua cheia de cor vermelha).

- Atenção todos! Protejam-se – lidera a famosa indiana da pensão.

- Capitã, eles são muitos! É difícil concentra um ataque – diz um soldado enquanto atira com uma arma laser tipo um rifle.

- Mantenha a defesa. Logo, logo o jogo vai virar.

- Sim senhora – todos respondem enquanto atiram nos demônios.

A concentração mistura com um pouco a angustia de cada um. Mesmo que as avançadas armam de ataque e um escuro de plasma excelente para defesa, não cobrir a desvantagem de estarem praticamente empurrados. São trinta demônios no total enquanto o grupo de humanos é de apenas dez. Estes exércitos de demônios são meio primitivos, mas são extremamente mortais. Eles não escutam e nem enxergam eles sentem as ondas de suas vitimas assim como um tubarão sente a sua presa dentro d'água. São seres extremamente magros, garras enormes com uns quarenta centímetros, a cabeça é praticamente uma esfera com antenas estilo insetos e com uma boca enorme e são da cor verde. Eles se movimentam em circular do grupo de humanos rapidamente dificultando que sejam atacados. Eles são pudentes para atacarem esperam uma brexa para então atacar as suas vitimas, enquanto isso não os ocorre atacam com ataques menos efetivos para simplesmente tirar a defesa da vitima. Como é um escudo feito de energia e de vez em quando eles atacam para medir a eficaz do escuro sendo tendo cuidado com os tiros dos humanos. É uma questão de tempo para que o escudo acabe sua força e logo o grupo de humanos serem presa fácil para esses abonáveis seres. Parece um ataque inútil e suicida na parte dos humanos, mas isso é só uma fachada para a verdadeira carta escondida na manga.

Os demônios todos que estavam no lado de fora se concentraram no grupo de pessoas deixando a pequena fortaleza praticamente sozinha. Um todo vestido de negro no estilo de um ninja vasculha os corredores praticamente vazios, procurando um mapa. Os humanos não sabem onde o líder dos demônios X se localiza. Para falar a verdade os próprios demônios em sua grande parte não sabem. Só poucos demônios aqueles que são confiáveis fortes são dignos de saberem onde X se encontra.

Correram boatos que nessa fortaleza se encontra a localização do X e esse misterioso ninja – vestido totalmente de negro com um tipo exótico de pistola na perna e um tipo de objeto parecendo um cabo de espada eletrônico (estilo espada Jedi) - percorre os corredores estreitos e silenciosos, praticamente um meio que apenas de caminho reto.

No final do caminho encontra um grande espaço como se fosse uma arena.

O ninja anda lentamente atento chegando ficar no meio desse espaço misterioso. De repente um tipo de gigante de um olho só com um único chifre acima da cabeça está vestido com uma pele animal de um tigre (provavelmente gigante também) estilo homens das cavernas e ainda está armado com um tipo de bastão de pedra rústica tenta acertar o ninja. Porem ele percebe e pula a tempo dando um mortal para direita evitando o ataque fulminante que chega que levanta poeira. Ainda no ar o ninja pega a sua pistola exótica e dispara no braço enorme do gigante justamente aquela que está segurando o bastão de pedra, os tiros lasers só seriam pontadas se os tiros não fossem mirados em uns pontos especiais no braço.

Os tiros fazem que o gigante grite de dor e ainda fique com o braço paralisado.

O ninja aterrisa meio que arrastando no chão no chão já guardando a pistola onde estava antes e pega a exótica arma na cintura e parte com toda velocidade para o gigante. Ele usa a arma do gigante para subir e ficar de frente no rosto do adversário. A arma que o Ninja estava segurando se revela uma tradicional espada laser de cor verde.

- Estilo Shimei: Chuva de pétalas de flores de cerejeiras – uma seqüência de golpes de espada acerta o rosto do gigante.

Seu adversário não tem muito que fazer pelo golpe muito rápido a não ser recebê-lo e aceitar o destino de morte que essa técnica vai fazer com esse demônio.

Conclusão: o Ninja pousa em pé no chão tranquilamente e o gigante cai para trás morto com sérios cortes profundos na cabeça.

Depois de o contra tempo ele vai para uma porta a frente já que a entrada já nas suas costas. Parece que a torre não vai ter mais obstáculos, pensa Ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto no lado de fora da torre o grupo de humanos cada vez mais está sendo encurralados pelos estranhos demônios que tenta de tudo para destruir o escudo de plasma, ataques dos demônios parecem relâmpagos no escudo, os humanos não conseguem acertar nenhum tiro de tão rápidos são os seus alvos. Não se sabe quando e quanto o escudo vai suportar.

De repente todos os trinta demônios param de circular os humanos e ficam imóveis sem praticar nenhuma ação. Os humanos vêem e não entende essa reação, mas Kaolla sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.

- Até que fim você apareceu – disse sorrindo e vendo que tava de frente dela aos 15 metros de distâncias – porque demorou tanto Motoko-chan?

Ela se refere de uma linda mulher estando parada segurando uma espada tradicional samurai (a mesma espada que Motoko e sua irmã usam no mangá), vestindo com uma calça preta, da canela aos tornozelos estão enfaixados, sapatos negros pequenos, uma camisa que cola no corpo de cor azul e sem mangas, seu braço esquerdo esta enfaixado, na mão direita tem uma luta que não cobria os dedos e uma fina corrente dourada que ficava no antebraço direito. Motoko Aoyama está muito diferente da habitual aparência, seus cabelos estão curtos na altura dos ombros, uma tatuagem vermelha em formato de cruz estampada no seu rosto esquerdo.

- Achei que precisariam de ajuda – guarda a espada na bainha e os trinta demônios que estavam paralisados viram pedaços porque Motoko usou uma de suas técnicas que matou todos de uma vez...

- VIVA!!!!!! Só podia ser a esperança – comentou todos os que estavam acompanhando Kaolla com alegria e entusiasmo.

De repente da fortaleça acontece uma explosão, mas precisamente foi um estrondo revelando que aquele gigante que o ninja enfrentou saiu, estava com a cara toda cortada e furada, até os seus olhos foram completamente destruídos, gritando furiosamente. Kaolla e Motoko já preparam as suas armas junto com o grupo de humanos. O gigante se aproxima, mas é impedido de se aproximar mais por uma luz verde vinda de sua cabeça que descia. Quando desceu tudo o gigante foi cortado ao meio, uma onda de sangue cai sobre a terra.

Todos olham sem entender o que aconteceu, mas tanto Kaolla e Motoko já sabem o que aconteceu e já ver logo à frente o motivo que o gigante foi cortado, ou melhor, quem fez isso. O ninja esta com usa espada laser acionada segurando na sua mão direita e está andando tranquilamente evitando a pisar no sangue do gigante.

- Como foi? – perguntou Kaolla para Ninja.

- Foi um sucesso – diz uma voz masculina jovem. Guarda a espada e ajoelha perante Motoko – aqui está o que você me pediu sensei-sama – oferece um tipo de pergaminho com as duas mãos.

- Ótimo! – pega e joga para Kaolla que imediatamente pega – mas primeiro não seja tão formal – puxa o ninja e dar um caloroso abraço – muito mais para mim.

- Não gosto de me expressa na frente dos outros – diz o Ninja sem jeito desviando o olhar cujos olhos são verdes bastantes vivos.

- Mas gosto de te abraçar não importa quando e quanto – ainda abraçando – às vezes queria um tempo só para ficar com você.

Mesmo a mascara tampa o rosto do Ninja, ele fica envergonhado.

- Não precisa fica com essa mascara – continua falando desfaz o abraço – você fica muito mais bonito sem máscara... – tira a mascara do Ninja -... filho.

Revela um jovem muito bonito, praticamente uma versão masculina de sua mãe (esta com os cabelos longos), mas com uma idade de quatorze anos e com olhos verdes. Sua estatua é seis centímetros mais altos em referencia da Shinobu.

-... – apenas olhou por lado meio envergonhado.

- Eu gostaria de ver mais ainda a relação de mãe e filho, mas temos que volta para colônia. Né Yusuke-kun – Kaolla comenta e fala o nome do filho da Motoko.

- Hai – disse Motoko voltando no seu lado sério – retornar a colônia – dar uma ordem e todos obedece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A base dos humanos fica escondida abaixo onde ficam as ruínas de Toudai. Antigamente rolava a guerra como os dias atuais, mas tantos humanos como demônios tinham espaços para usufruir de suas culturas, mas um fator chamado tecnologia, deixou a guerra pior de quando já era antes. Deu que deu! praticamente os humanos e demônios precisam morar escondidos para não serem vitimas e alvos de ataques surpresas. Boa parte dos humanos japoneses se esconde nesse lugar, em baixo das ruínas de Toudai. Pode parecer nada, mas escondido tem uma passagem que leva para um subsolo gigantesco, onde humanos vivem como formigas. As casas são todas iguais, tipos de cavernas modernas tendo porta e janelas. Utilizam uma luz artificial similar ao Sol para iluminar o gigantesco buraco. As classes sociais são divididas em agricultores, comerciantes, soldados e artesão. Diferenças econômicas entre si são quase mínima, isso porque a guerra impede o capitalismo a se desenvolver.

As vestes dos humanos eram variadas assim como era de agora, só diferenciando do tecido (soldados preferem roupas mais praticas). Mesmo com o terror da guerra, ainda existia felicidade em volta, como crianças se divertindo, jovens namorando e entre outras atividades humanas.

O grupo vai ao centro do lugar, justamente o lugar mais fundo e maior diferenciando das casas demais. Esse lugar é o centro de estratégias, tecnologia e treinamento militar, é onde a esperança humana esta toda concentrada.

Os soldados se espalharam enquanto Motoko, Yusuke e Kaolla vão para o laboratório de Kaolla.

Um lugar grande espaçoso, com diversos equipamentos de tecnologia de ponta, sendo em destaque uma espécie cápsula grande suficiente para colocar uma pessoa. Motoko vai para cápsula, coloca a mão do vidro (a única coisa transparente, mas mesmo assim pela escuridão não dar para ver o que tem dentro ou quem está dentro) e sorri.

- Estou de volta amor! – fala fritando o vidro – como é que foi o seu dia? Vejo que você ta muito melhor! – sua expressão facial fica bastante carinhosa e sensível. Ainda mantém o sorriso – hoje finalmente estamos próximos para finalizar com a guerra. Logo, logo todos nós teremos paz, espero que você acorde para desfrutar essa paz.

Aquele que está dentro na cápsula é o terceiro ser da trindade, ou melhor, seu marido. Essa cápsula é um tipo de incubadora que ajuda a regenerar os ferimentos físicos ou curar doenças. O tempo de ficar nessa incubadora depende da gravidade dos ferimentos. Ser for ferimentos superficiais só vai ficar por algumas horas, mas se for ferimentos graves, pode fica meses ou até anos. O marido de Motoko está nessa incubadora há 14 anos.

Mesmo que o tempo passa ainda Motoko lembra daqueles dias em que conheceu e consumou o amor daquele homem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dessas palavras que estão gravadas no mármore da memória das testemunhas que presenciaram essa história, mesmo não escritas ficaram marcados das memórias daqueles que lembra e daquelas pessoas que descenderá dessas pessoas.

Na época cuja trindade existia por completo, a guerra entre humanos e demônios parecia que iria explodi de vez, tanto de um lado como de um outro iria luta em um campo aberto.

Com um mau pressentimento a grande samurai foi para o campo de luta após a ida dos humanos para o campo de guerra onde decidia uma grande vantagem.

Chegando ao campo previsto uma surpresa ficou nos olhos da grande samurai. O terceiro ser da trindade a qual ninguém tinha visto estava liquidando o exercito dos demônios. Um ser que tanto humanos como demônios nunca viram a face dele, isso porque todos que encontraram ou presenciaram a sua presença foram mortos. Ficou conhecido como Deus da Guerra porque onde ele passava nada ficaria intacto, todos só conheciam esse ser pelos rastros de destruição que ele deixava tanto no território dos demônios como humanos.

Suas vestisses são bastante exóticos, uma calça preta, uma bota de coro que chega até os joelhos tipo militar, um sobretudo sem manga e aberto, umas grandes luvas vermelho vinho que vai até o fim do bíceps e tríceps e sem a parte que cobre os dedos, uns dois braceletes de ferro negro que cobre a metade do antebraço, um chapéu que parece que saiu de uma figura de caçador de bruxas de um RPG também de cor preta (para mais ser preciso o chapéu usando do personagem principal Vampire Hunter D), um grade lenço vermelho amarrado na face dos olhos para baixo e estava sem camisa. Não dava para saber se era humano ou não, aparentemente parecia humano com uma pele morena igual alguns humanos possui, mas suas unhas eram grandes com tamanho de dez centímetros acima do normal. Também estava armado com duas espadas estilos ocidentais douradas recentemente banhadas de sangue.

Estava deixando mais um rastro de destruição dos ambos os exércitos, corpos humanos e demônios misturados em um tapete de sangue. O cheiro de carne se espalhava pelo ar. Uma grande brisa dava um ar mais trágico pelo massacre em massa. Um grande campo de destruição se formou, de muitos humanos e demônios só poucos sobreviveram, todos apavorados pela ação do terceiro ser da trindade que o mesmo nem abalado se encontra, como se não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção, como se fosse um leão que está tranqüilo andando entre as caças já tendo a certeza que vai pega-las todas.

A grande samurai mandou que os humanos e os demônios fugissem enquanto se dava o cargo de enfrenta frente a frente aquele que é chamado de Deus da Guerra e uma luta acontece para o espetáculos de quem está assistindo. Espadas se choca uma na outra formando efeitos de luzes que podiam ser admirados para aqueles que vissem mesmo de longe. Uma determinação nos olhos e na alma dela enquanto seu adversário emite.

Um dos demônios que sobreviveu, ficou escondido, preparou uma arma estilo de uma bazuca, mirou dos dois seres da trindade e disparou. A grande samurai percebeu isso e conseguiu salva tanto o seu adversário como ela própria antes de perde a consciência após uma grande explosão após o tiro.

Momento mais tarde em uma caverna escondida em um lugar de um deserto a grande samurai acorda deitada em uma cama improvisada, sendo que os seus ferimentos devidamente tratados. O terceiro ser da trindade a ajudou e levou para o seu esconderijo. Para sua surpresa não está sendo prisioneira, mas sim como hospede do ser que momentos atrás estava enfrentando.

Não para homem nem demônio, mesmo que lembrava ambos. Era um híbrido, fruto de um pecado a muito tempo de um ser humano com um ser demoníaco. Uma nação que se desenvolveu no deserto a partir daquela união que cuja existência atual é quase extinto.

Características desses seres são bastante simples de poderia confundi com um humano se visto de longe. Todos têm pele morena clara ou escura, cabelos brancos, olhos verdes bastantes vivos, pretos e castanhos, estatura alta, musculatura perfeita tanto para o sexo masculino como para o feminino, muito poucos pelos no corpo exceto no coro cabeludo, garras de dez centímetros, uma incrível capacidade de alto revigoramento (quatro vezes mais alto que as dos humanos), os caninos mais desenvolvidos que da uma impressão que são vampiros.

Não é homem, mas age como um. Não é demônio, mas luta como um. Não tem lar, mas andam em procuram para ter. Vários seres da mesma espécie que caminham num só. Seres que estão entrando em extinção. O clã dos Sinais, o clã dos híbridos.

Por sorte a tradição desse clã tem um código de honra muito forte. Um deles é sobre alguém salva a vida de um membro do clã. O que foi salvo tem uma divida com o salvador, não pode ataca ele mesmo se for um inimigo. A divida só vai ser acabada depois de retribuir com a mesma moeda, ou seja, a pessoa que salvou ser salva.

Com esse código que o terceiro cuidou dos ferimentos da grande samurai. Deu de comer. Deu de beber. Deu de vestir. Deu um teto para se abrigar.

Pela retribuição a grande samurai compreendeu o terceiro. Entendeu a sua solidão. Entendeu o motivo do vazio de seu coração. De ter a sua tribo morta tanto pelos humanos como pelos demônios. Do caminho de destruição e sangue que percorreu para suprir a dor e o vazio de ter toda a sua família e amigos sendo morta na sua frente.

O tempo é uma criança travessa. Pelo tempo os dois se conheceram. Pelo tempo um cuidou do outro. Pelo tempo ambos se amaram.

Meses após quando os ferimentos da grande samurai estão boa parte curados e também dois frutos do pecado a grande samurai retorna para a base humana acompanhado pelo seu amor o terceiro ser da trindade. Mas o tempo criança travessa também se mostra um grande vilão.

Se dirigindo em direção da base também estava o segundo ser da trindade Barlock o grande demônios.

Sua forma e aparência matem uma imponência digna para bota medo tanto para os seus adversários como para os seus aliados. Sua forma é um gárgula de cinco metros que cuja consistência é magma puro chega de deixa um rastro de fogo em cada passo que esse demônio dar. Sua expressão facial é inexpressível graças ao calor intenso produzido do seu corpo que faz que teja só uma mancha negra no rosto assim como em alguns lugares do determinado corpo dando um toque de revelo. O braço direito de X.

A grande samurai não pode luta por causa de sua gravidez, então pela primeira vez o terceiro luta para proteger alguém.

Uma batalha inesquecível, dois seres lutando com cada objetivo, um para destruir todos os humanos e outro para proteger a sua amada. A terra tremia do som emitido dos golpes e golpes transferidos pelos dois seres mais poderosos.

Até chegou o momento onde Barlock recuou alguns passos para trás por ser muito pressionado pelo Deus da Guerra, foi aí o grande desfecho do terceiro que liquidou o segundo, sacrificando a sua espada e seu braço direito.

Uma vitória gloriosa, mas teve um alto preço. A liberdade do seu próprio corpo. A saúde de sua vida. A essência da vida que deixa de pé. Não foi morto graças ao sangue dos Sinais e a tecnologia humana. Mas está condenado passar o resto de sua vida vegetando como um cadáver vivo.

* * *

Motoko retorna de seu filme de sua memória lamentando o ocorrido. Se tivesse um pouco mais forte talvez seu amor não estaria dessa situação. Como ela queria de pegar mais uma vez na sua mão, de abraça-lo para sentir o calor daquele corpo, como ela queria sugar a seiva dos lábios aquele ser do clã do Sinai e principalmente que ele é pai de dois filhos excelentes e fortes sendo um deles o Yusuke que herdou os olhos vivos do povo do Sinai, olhos verdes, os olhos de esmeraldas. Olhos que pode diferenciar de sua amiga cientista Kaolla. Ela tem os olhos levemente averdeados o que difere do povo do deserto que tem os olhos de um verde intenso que só aquele povo possui.

- Oh vejo que chegou a salvo Esperança – diz uma voz de um senhor mais ou menos com 80 após quando chegou, sendo carregado de uma cadeira de rodas, sendo uma enfermeira que estava levando que tem um crachá escrito 'Haruka' e um ser todo encapuzado.

Esse é Noriyasu Seta, o mais importante arqueólogo humano que já existiu. Um principal pesquisador que colheu as informações através da arqueologia dos três seres que existiam (demonios, humanos e Sinais). Ao lado dele está o seu discípulo, um ser misterioso que ninguém sabe a origem dele. Correm boatos que ele tem um relacionamento às escondidas com a presidenta da colônia humana: Kanako Urashima. A trás do grande arqueólogo está a fiel enfermeira Haruka.

Motoko cumprimenta com o sorriso

- Ola Seta-sempai, conseguimos isso – disse Kaolla jogando o pergaminho para Seta. Seu assistente o pega e passa para o seu professor.

- Hum... – da uma olhada no pergaminho abrindo-... esta em idioma Dório arcaico... hum vejamos... "Aqui diz: esses são três Dórios infiéis ao grande mestre. São perigosos porque sabem o que a maioria de nós não sabe, a localização do grande mestre. Vamos transferi-los para uma outra prisão assim mudando as suas localização para nenhum Cela o encontre..." – da uma pausa para puxar o ar – bem tem as informações de onde estão os três Dórios.

- Uma pergunta: o que são Dórios e o que são Cela? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Dórios é assim como são Demônios se chamam assim como nós nos chamamos de humanos. Cela é um nome pejorativo que os Dórios chamam os humanos assim como nós chamamos eles de demônios.

- Ora, não sabia isso – comenta Kaolla.

- Também tanto os Dórios como Humanos vivem em guerra há milênios, não temos nem tempo para as ambas as espécies se conhecerem. Tudo por causa de o líder dos dórios sempre em geração a geração quis conquista todas as raças.

- Então a guerra finalmente está no fim – disse Motoko firme, não temos tempo a perder, vamos nos preparar para o confronto.

- Hai – respondeu Yusuke e Kaolla juntos.

- Ah! Antes de mais nada – Kaolla vai de baixo da mesa e pega uma maleta e aço e entrega para o filho de Motoko – finalmente terminei a armadura, agora você pode usa-la.

Motoko só observa o seu filho pegando a estranha mala de ferro. O seu filho tem um grande talento para arte de sua família, ele mesmo fez questão de aprende toda arte Shimmei, mas uma coisa que diferencia ela de seu filho que ele tem uma grande afinidade com tecnologia. Claro que Motoko não é leiga na questão tecnológica, mas acha desconfortável utilizar armamentos eletrônicos durante a luta. Isso é uma surpresa de como os descendentes da nova geração estão cada vez surpreendendo os antigos.

Motoko, Yusuke, Seta, Haruka e o ser misterioso saem do laboratório ficando apenas Kaolla. Ela vai a um interfone onde um ser escondido na escuridão aparece.

- O que você manda? – diz uma voz sinistra.

- Finalmente chegou o grande dia. O dia da batalha final chegou a sua hora.

Dar uma risada se satisfação.

- Minhas mãos estão coçando por sangue a muito tempo não vejo a hora de me divertir – continuando a risada.

- Você vai observar de longe Motoko, só aparecerá em um momento certo.

- Quer que eu vire sombra daquela mulher? Quem você pensa que eu sou?

- Apenas faça isso.

- Discordaria se fosse um ser vivo natural, mas você me criou então preciso fazer o seu trabalho sujo. Mas quero uma condição!

- O que seria?

- Quero a liberdade.

- Pois então terá. Mas o que vai fazer depois de está livre?

- Vou acertar as contas com aquela mulher – dando uma risada meio sinistra. Depois desliga o interfone.

Kaolla fica seria muito pensativa. De suas experiências essa foi a mais secreta de todas. Ela precisou fazer isso mesmo que os pensamentos de arrependimentos ou de culpas vêm na sua mente. Kaolla olha para a cápsula que se encontra o terceiro ser da trindade.

- Por favor, proteja a Motoko-san – fala ainda no foco da cápsula.

* * *

Yusuke estava no seu quarto colocando o seu traje de luta. Coloca uma roupa preta dos pés a cabeça que cobre todo o corpo. Depois coloca a armadura pouco a pouco. A amadura de cor amarelo queimado se enquadra perfeitamente do corpo, fina como uma roupa grossa, mas muito resistente e um capacete de cor vermelha que ao fechar, cobre todo o rosto e uma grossa camada de armadura na parte da cintura para cima (que emenda com o capacete) de cor vermelha e nas coxas de cor semelhante do resto da armadura (para que conhece o jogo Metroid, essa armadura é semelhante a armadura da personagem Samus). Coloca as duas armas nos dois compartimentos feitas para isso (para pistola um compartimento na coxa direita e a espada laser ficam na cintura do lado esquerdo).

Finalmente está pronto. Agora só encontrar com sua mãe e os outros. Pena que sua irmã está fazendo lutando em uma outra colônia humana.

* * *

- Esperançam você está aí? – pergunta Seta que está de frente do quarto de Motoko.

- Hai, eu já me troquei. Vou abri a porta – a porta se abri.

- Esperança que roupas são essas? – Seta se refere das roupas incomuns Motoko estava utilizando.

As roupas são bastante incomuns: uma calça preta, uma bota de coro que chega até os joelhos tipo militar, um sobretudo sem manga e aberto, umas grandes luvas vermelho vinho que vai até o fim do bíceps e tríceps e sem a parte que cobre os dedos, uns dois braceletes de ferro negro que cobre a metade do antebraço, um grade lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço e um uma camisa cinza babylook sem manga. Estava também carregando duas espadas nas costas, uma a sua habitual espada japonesa e outra uma espada de origem ocidental.

- É uma replica dos trages do meu marido, quero representá-lo nesse momento decisivo dessa guerra.

- Faz bem. Se não fosse muito incomodo gostaria de pedir um favor?

- E qual seria esse?

- Gostaria que você levasse o meu aluno junto com você nessa viajem. Ele consegue ler e entender a língua Dório arcaico.

- Levarei sim, mas qual o nome dele?

- Keitarô.

- E por que ele é tão misterioso andando com aquele capuz o tempo todo?

Seta olha nos olhos da enfermeira que estava acompanhando já comunicando que quer fica sozinho com Motoko. A enfermeira Haruka sai de perto dos dois.

- Bem agora que estamos a sós vou revelar o que ele é realmente. Ele é da espécie dos Sinais.

Motoko arregala os olhos.

- Por isso que ele se esconde – continua o Seta – para não causa problemas para a minha pessoa.

- Entendo isso, lembro-me que fui muito criticada por trazer o meu marido para a colônia. Mesmo ele salvando todos, ninguém esquece o que ele fez nas outras colônias.

- É te entende, os Sinais normalmente são um povo pacifico, mas viram verdadeiros demônios quando alguém atinge um irmão de sangue.

- Senhor Noriyasu, você conhece a cultura os Sinais?

- Não eu conheço muito pouco dos Sinais mesmo tento um aluno que é um dessa espécie.

- Estou pronto sensei – disse Yusuke chegando.

Motoko olha o seu filho vestindo a armadura que sua amiga Kaolla construiu. Sinceramente não entende esse gosto de utilizar a tecnologia no combate.

- Esperança depois continuaremos a nossa conversa.

- Hai. Isso vai ser justamente quando essa guerra acabar – sorri.

- Com certeza. Vão com Deus. O meu assistente está esperando na porta da saída da colônia.

- Ok. Vamos então filho.

- Hai – ele acompanha sua mãe onde distancia de Seta até perde de vista.

- Nunca imaginava que estaria vivo para testemunha o fim da guerra entre os dórios e humanos – pega num bolso uma carteira de cigarro onde retira uma unidade já colocando no bolso.

- Senhor Noriyasu já falei que não é permitido fuma. Ordens médicas.

- Entendo Haruka –chan, mas deixa escapa essa. Para esse velho que já passou por muita coisa na vida.

- Ta bom, mas deixarei se me der um cigarro.

- Uma enfermeira fumando – passando um cigarro – coisa rara de ver.

- Boa parte das minhas colegas de profissão fazem isso, mas as escondidas.

- Interessante – pega um isqueiro e acende o seu cigarro e depois oferece para Haruka. Ela se inclina um pouco já com o cigarro na boca.

Uma leve fumaça de nicotina sai dos dois cigarros do paciente e da enfermeira.

Seta da uma olhada na enfermeira dando uma analisada. Já passou diversas coisas com ela, gostaria de ser alguns anos mais novo para usufruir de um romance com sua enfermeira. Mal sabe ele que a enfermeira pensa a mesma coisa. Destino brinca com os corações das pessoas.

* * *

Na entrada da colônia humana se encontra o assistente do grande arqueólogo, Kaolla Su, a governadora da colônia – Kanako Urashima, uma menininha de nove anos de cabelos loiros e mais dez pessoas vestidos de soldados (um uniforme azuis colados no corpo com um tipo de armadura de titânio no tronco) armados com diversas armas futurísticas e estava divididos em sete homens e três mulheres.

Kaolla está com os mesmos trajes que estava momentos atrás (com sua tradicional roupa do reino de Mori Moru). Kanako estava com uma roupa de executivo feminino. Diferente da Kanako habitual no anime/manga sua expressão facial não é tão fria como no original. O assistente está como foi encontrado momentos atrás.

Foi assim que Motoko e seu filho encontraram todos na entrada.

- Motoko, Yusuke – começou a falar Kanako de um modo serio, mas não frio como sua versão original – estou aqui para desejar boa sorte e oferecer dez dos melhores soldados que temos.

- Adoraria, mas não quero aceita a oferta – diz Motoko – a missão é muito arriscada, o risco de morte são muito alta.

- Ta nos dizendo que a gente não dar conta do recado? – diz um soldado.

- Não! Estou dizendo que vocês são mais necessários estarem aqui do que acompanhado comigo.

O soldado ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela conversadora.

- Não adianta brigar entre si. É melhor guarda as forças para os demônios – se vira para Motoko – desculpe, pensava em ajudá-la.

- Agradeço a sua ajuda, mas eu e meu filho ficaremos bem. Levaremos apenas o assistente do senhor Noriyasu afinal ele nos pediu pessoalmente e também vai nos auxiliar na nossa missão.

- Entendo perfeitamente senhorita Aoyama – diz Kanako – o senhor Noriyasu me falou disso pessoalmente. Vocês têm a minha permissão para isso.

- Arigato – Motoko junto com filho faz a tradicional referencia.

- Ah! Motoko –san, aqui está um comunicador com uma nano-cámera embutido, vou manter contato com você para acompanhar de longe. Já dei um para o assistente do arqueólogo – se vira para Yusuke – Yusuke –chan! O seu já ta na armadura.

- Hai – responde.

- Então não temos nada para fazer aqui... – Motoko é interrompido por Kanako.

- Não! Tem mais uma coisa – Kanako se vira para a garotinha que até agora estava quieta – agora pode entregar.

A garotinha vai de frente de Motoko e entrega um pingente feito caseiramente.

- Boa sorte grande irmã – diz a criança (PS: no caso é uma expressão que uma criança usa para designa uma pessoa mais velha que não é da família ou que tem muito carinho ou que tem muita admiração).

- Qual seu nome doce criança? – Motoko se curva e fala num tom carinhoso.

- Sara!

- Muito obrigado Sara, vou guarda esse presente com muito cuidado – Motoko beija a face da criança. Mesmo não admitindo Yusuke sente um pouco de pitada de ciúmes vendo a sua mãe beijando a criança – Muito bem vamos! – agora Motoko fala com firma.

- Hai – responde o filho e sai junto com sua mãe.

O assistente logo vai atrás para acompanha, só teve um pouco de interrupção quando Kanako segurou a mão dele e colocou uma coisa na mão dele. Foi muito rápido, mas todos viram isso.

Kanako, Sara, Kaolla e os soldados saem para volta para os seus respectivos postos. Quando os soldados se dispensaram, teve três que se ajuntaram, dois homens e uma mulher.

- Vamos atrás deles! – diz do meio.

- Ta doido! A grande samurai falou para a gente fica aqui – falou a mulher.

- E você acha que vamos deixa que ele fique com a gloria sozinho?

- Eu concordo com isso – falou o segundo homem – vamos atrás deles.

- Isso!

- Mas não é perigoso? – falou a mulher.

- Se ta com medo fique aqui mesmo – diz o homem e junto com o outro foram para a saída da colônia.

- Me espera – diz a mulher correndo logo atrás deles.

* * *

Das terras abertas distantes da colônia humana se encontram locomovendo Motoko, Yusuke e o assistente do Noriyasu parecendo as grandes terras feudais japonesa. Pouco mudou de séculos e séculos mesmo que a tecnologia humana e dória tenha desenvolvida. Os campos naturais foram preservados por medo e receio de ambos os lados. As matas virgens praticamente servem para confortos a silenciosos ou para seres que querem viver as escondidas ficando longe da guerra.

- Pode tirar o capuz agora. Sei quem você é. Revele Keitarô, povo do Sinai.

Yusuke fica espantado com o que ouve. Já tinha escutado muito dos meios homens e meio demônios Sinais, mas nunca tinha visto um na vida. Por sua mãe sabe que o sangue dessa raça corre nas suas artérias e os olhos de esmeraldas no seu rosto, mas não pertence totalmente desse clã.

- Tem razão! Não preciso usa esse capuz aqui – tira revelando sua forma. Praticamente tem as mesmas feições do Keitarô do anime/manga, mas tento uma pele morena claro, olhos bastante verdes, cabelos brancos, uma musculatura atlética e quinze centímetros mais alto que a altura original do manga/anime, garras com dez centímetros e presas similares a de um vampiro. Esta vestindo uma calça marrom clara, uma pequena bolsa que está na cintura, uma camisa sem manga de cor bege que só tem o lado direito (parece de longe às vestes da civilização grego-romana), estava descalço dando amostra nos pés que possuem unhas do tamanho de cinco centímetros bastante afiadas como as garras nas mãos – meu mestre já contou de toda a situação.

- Precisamente – confirmou Motoko.

- Ei, mas não contou para mim – expressou Yusuke.

- A situação é o seguinte filho: o único segredo que arqueólogo Noriyasu me contou é esse que o seu pupilo é um Sinai.

- Vamos deixa explicações de lado – diz Keitarô – vamos seguir para o plano.

- Onde a gente está indo? – pergunta a Motoko.

- Bem de acordo com o pergaminho – pega o pergaminho que pegou na bolsa – existe três dórios que estão sendo escoltados de uma prisão secreta X para outra Y. logicamente esses dórios devem ser contra ao imperador dos dórios o que vai fica mais fácil a cooperação. Eu e Kaolla fizemos simulações dos possíveis lugares que a escolta pode passa e num resultado perfeito foi previsto que iriam passar no lugar que a gente está indo.

- Eu tenho uma duvida – expressou Yusuke – se esses demônios, ou melhor, dórios sabem a localização do imperador deles e são rebeldes, então por que não executaram logo de uma vez?

- Isso é uma boa pergunta.

- Vamos saber isso quando a gente chega até eles – diz Motoko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por que estamos indo dentro na mata? – pergunta um homem vestindo de soldado (chamarei de numero 2).

- Ora! Para a gente não ser visto pela Esperança – diz o outro (chamarei de numero 1).

- Eu acho que seria melhor a gente não está seguindo eles desse jeito – diz a única mulher que se encontra no trio.

- Que isso! Por acaso você que a fama fique apenas com Esperança? – diz o nº 1.

- Veja a diferença dela para a gente. Ela é o único humano que consegue luta com os demônios com apenas uma espada tradicional japonesa, fora os seus dois filhos. Não esqueça que ela sozinha conseguiu mata 100 demônios de uma vez – defende a mulher.

- Mas aquela putinha se esfregou um dos inimigos mais mortais da humanidade, o Deus da Guerra, lembra que ele sozinho fez a diversas colônias humanas? Pois eu lembro! E no lugar de destruir essa abominação ela abre as pernas para ele.

- Concordo com isso – diz o nº 2 – sem conta que ela mantém esse monstro na nossa colônia.

- Mas não foi esse monstro que salvou a nossa colônia das chamas do demônio Morte? – ainda tentava argumenta a mulher.

- Ora sua vaca! De que lado você está? – diz o nº 1.

- Estou no l... – foi interrompida de repente aparece uma risada estilo louca e aterrorizante. Todos os três ficam em prontidão já sacando as suas armas.

- Celas insignificantes! Como ousam invadi essa floresta sagrada e blasfema seus insultos e suas ambições.

- Fiquem atentos – diz o numero 1 – ele deve ser um demônio sozinho que está tentando nos intimidar.

- Verdade que estou sozinho, mas não preciso estar acompanhado para eliminar alguns lixos.

- Vem aqui para morrer demônio de uma figa – diz o numero 1 gritando.

- Celas insignificantes. Não somos dórios de guerra, habitamos essa floresta a gerações a gerações para não nos envolver nessa guerra de Dórios e Celas que dura há milênios. Vocês seres preenchidos de ambições ousam pisar nessa terra de paz. Garanto que nenhuns de vocês saíram vivos.

Essas palavras fazem à mulher tremer de medo e os dois homens ranger os dentes.

- Apareça aqui seu covarde! – grita o nº 1.

- Tolos ignorantes vão pagar com sua estupidez com suas vidas.

- Apareça então – continua o Nº1.

Não ouve resposta na palavra, mas um vulto prateado muito rápido corta os dois braços do homem numero 2. Ele não teve tempo de pensa o que aconteceu porque a dor de ter um os seus membros amputados é mais forte.

O numero 1 olha para cima para saber a fonte do vulto prateado e achou! Um demônio que tem uma forma totalmente prateado de forma humanóide parecendo que é feito de prata pastosa. Tem todos os membros esticados para segurar os ganhos de uma quatro arvores e tava com um tentáculo fino sendo que na ponta estava um objeto que lembrava um machado.

Ele atira em direção do inimigo tendo muita raiva dentro de si. Já a mulher entra em desespero que a única coisa que consegue fazer é fica abaixada no canto, os olhos de terror é bem claro em sua face. Já o numero 2, se retorce de dor pelo grave ferimento.

Os tiros são contínuos e todos em direção do alvo, mas nenhum tem efeito, apenas ondulações aparecem no corpo do dório por causa dos tiros, mas rapidamente retorna ao normal. Foi então que a seção de tiros termina de repente. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: o dório prateado criou no seu corpo mais tentáculos, mas diferente do primeiro esse eram bastante finos (cinco tiras para se especifico). Com essas novas armas corporais ele simplesmente perfurou a cabeça do numero 1. E para finalizar o dório ainda com os tentáculos na cabeça do adversário simplesmente cada um coloca força em direções distintas que faz que a cabeça de sua vitima exploda.

A mulher grita de pânico. O dório desce dos galhos da arvore ficando frente a frente da mulher assumindo uma forma do seu corpo similar ao um manequim. Ela nem consegue fugir de tanto medo, chega que ela chora de medo. Seus dois braços ficam como laminas de moto serra.

- Isso me lembra uma musica – diz o dório sarcasticamente como um sociopata preste a matar a vitima – se não me engano é assim: _"Fui serrando os seus pezinhos que eram para mim a coisa mais bonita que nunca esqueci. Prossegui! Serrei a suas mãos quem diamantes e quando rezavam pareciam conchas de marfim! Serrei suas duas pernas e seus dois bracinhos você ficou sendo a vênus de Milo do meu jardim" _– de acordo que o dório cantava ele fazia tudo isso com a mulher sendo que a única reação dela é gritar de medo e de dor – _"Te serrei por dentro e por fora, te serrei por meio restou um toquinho que serrei também, serrei feliz!"_ – finaliza com o restos mortais da mulher.

O único sobrevivente que estava sofrendo de dor fica horrorizado pela cena de massacre que presenciou nos seus olhos a morte dos seus dois companheiros e amigos. Bem que sua amiga falou que era uma péssima idéia seguir a grande samurai, mas ele cego pela ganância nem prestou atenção, queria volta para o tempo para conserta isso, mas é impossível. A possibilidade de sobreviver é zero, isso aumenta o medo que ele sente que se transforma em pânico. Sabe que vai morrer é inútil pensa que vai sair vivo. Pelo menos ele queria que sua amiga estivesse viva porque era a única que não merecia morrer pelas mãos desse satírico demônio.

- Bem, bem, bem. Só sobrou você – disse aproximando da vitima – agora como vou te mata – fica pensativo – Ah já sei! – com o braço direito entra na boca do seu adversário e de lá dentro estica chegando até sair do corpo através do ânus do rapaz. Sua vitima sofre com o todo dado, antes de morrer vem o seguinte pensamento: a pior morte que pode ter alem da física é morrer com puro pavor. O braço se dividi e abri assim rasgando sua vitima.

Só a terra, as plantas e o vento que presenciou esse massacre de um erro humano levado pela ambição. Existem certos erros que tem um preço muito alto, o erro dos três foi um preço muito alto do que iriam imagina a pagar.

* * *

Uma carroça brindada que só tem as janelas com grandes muito estreita e uma porta lacrada sendo puxada de um grande monstro de três metros totalmente cinza sendo cercada por seres rústicos vestidos a armaduras pesadas tendo a aparência dos Orks.

Dentro da carroça tem duas prisioneiras dório, uma totalmente metálica sendo uma estatua vida sem braços tendo um grande cabelo meio ruivo, estava vestindo uma saia braça que ia até a altura do joelho que fazia um V subindo até as coxas, um tipo de sutiã que tinha um decote discreto e pulseiras douradas em ambos os pulsos e a outra praticamente é uma mulher raposa tendo calda e orelhas típicas (quem ver de longe parece que está usando um cosplay) algumas tatuagens do corpo de cor vermelha, garras nas mãos, pés caninos bastantes largos e se encontra totalmente nua.

- Deixa eu sair daqui para vocês verem, seus desgraçados de uma figa – diz a dório de aço – só preciso de cinco segundos junto com o meu braço para acabar com vocês.

- Naru –chan, se acalme, não vai adianta nada se fica resmungando – disse a mulher raposa.

- Kitsune –chan, não sei como você consegue fica mais calmo. Já tem anos que nós três estamos presos – disse a mulher de ferro sem braços.

- Relaxa! Algum dia a gente escapa daqui – disse se deitando no canto colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Não consigo ter o mesmo pensamento positivo que você tem Kitsune-chan – senta em um outro canto da cela.

- Precisa aprende a ser otimista! Lembra da ultima prisão que a gente estava?

- Hai, lembro-me, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Aqueles dórios que estavam nos aprisionando eram meio burros.

- Isso eu sei, mas o que isso vai nos ajuda?

- Pelo simples fatos de eles são tão burros ao ponto de esquecerem de elimina os documentos.

- Deixa ver se entendi, que dizer aqueles burros não jogarem os documentos fora vai ter alguém que vai invadi lá e pega-los.

- Precisamente!

- Mas os únicos que se poderiam invadi aquele lugar são os Celas.

- Precisamente.

- Isso é loucura, sabe que nenhum Cela vai com a cara de um Dório.

- Mas aí vem o nosso trunfo um de nós sabe. Aquele justamente esse que ainda nos faz vivo.

- Queria saber que tipo de informação é essa para não coloca a responsabilidade toda nele.

- Ei vocês duas! Fiquem quietas - disse um soldado Ork perto em uma janela justamente que mantém na cintura os braços da mulher metálica de uma cor bem mais escura.

O tipo de dório da mulher metálica chamada Naru é Golem metálico, dórios de aço que normalmente possuem uma forma meia humana (quem sabe se maquiasse ficasse idêntica) e tem uma parte do corpo removível de uma coloração mais escura e de um tamanho avantajado ou que pode ser nas pernas ou nos braços, independente onde for nessa parte vai ter uma força incomum capaz de fazer estragos. Kitsune, a mulher raposa, é dório tipo homem raposa, esses seres praticamente são homens com partes de raposas como calda e orelhas, não são fortes, mas possuem diversos truques como um hálito de sonífero. Correm lendas que alguém dessa espécie chega a 1000 anos vai fica bastante poderoso.

- Vai se fuder! – disse a mulher metálica – alem de nos aprisionar ainda quer que a gente fique sem falar nada.

- Ora sua... – o Ork não teve tempo de falar porque sofreu um ferimento por de trás das costas que foi suficiente para matá-lo assim caindo de cara no chão.

- Eu não disse que a nossa ajuda iria chegar – disse a mulher raposa sem sair de onde estava.

Tudo aconteceu quando a equipe de Motoko achou a caravana dos soldados Orks que estavam levando as supostamente duas prisioneiras. Demorou meia hora para a equipe toma uma ação. A primeira ação foi justamente Yusuke se aproxima sem ser percebido em um inimigo e um ataque de sucesso consegue mata o adversário e rapidamente se escondeu para debaixo da carroça.

Os soldados (são onze no total) logo percebem o colega recém morto e ver para a direção aonde veio o golpe que matou aquele ork. Não demorou muito para algo acontecer. Uma onda de Ki lançada pela espada de Motoko que acerta a cabeça um dos onze fazendo a explodir, cinco já correm em direção de Motoko já a vista sacando a sua espada japonesa sendo que Keitarô está no lado. Os outros cincos já ficam de guarda na carroça, Yusuke sai rapidamente debaixo da carroça já com a espada laiser acionada para matar mais outro Ork mais próximo que tinha perto de sua pessoa, mas a vitima percebe isso e logo previne isso com uma ação de esquiva. Os cinco perto na carroça já parte para cima de Yusuke e começa uma briga desleal de cinco contra um.

Enquanto isso dentro da carroça.

- Ei, Kitsune –san, veia ver o que está acontecendo lá fora -disse olhando através da janela tudo que está acontecendo.

- Imagino que a nossa ajuda finalmente chegou – disse sem sair do lugar.

- Mas tem uma outra coisa melhor do que isso!

- E o que é?

- Tou vendo os meus braços jogados no chão.

- O que? – se levanta – aonde eles estão?

- Está na minha frente de mim jogado no chão.

- Ótimo – Kitsune regurgita uma corda fina.

- Como você guardou isso? – pergunta Naru para sua amiga.

- Sempre tenho uma carta guardada na manga, mas agora me da licença para eu agir.

- Hai – saindo na frente da janela.

Kitsune fica de frente da janela e com movimentos precisos consegue pegar os braços e traze-los para as janelas.

- Consegui – pegando com dificuldade já que os braços de sua amiga são bastante pesados e os colocando nos devidos lugares.

- Beleza – estalando as recentes mãos – agora finalmente vamos ter a liberdades.

Correndo em direção da parede da um soco que abri um longo buraco. Logo sai para entrada feita e ver Yusuke brigando com os Orks.

- Garoto pensa rápido – da um murro no chão que faz uma onda de terremoto que parece que o chão é onda de água. Yusuke pula para o alto a tempo graças a ao aviso da Naru. Já os inimigos caem pela onda.

- Técnica Shimmei – espada destruidora de rocha – um raio de Ki acerta um dos orks que atravessa, os outros rapidamente se levanta.

Na queda Yusuke cai em cima de um ork cravando a espada em suas costas, a vitima ainda fica de pé, mas grita de dor. Aproveitando a plataforma viva Yusuke pega a sua pistola laser com uma mão e atira na cabeça de outro Ork assim matando.

Os dois restantes aproveitam a brexa para atacar Yusuke que esta vulnerável, mas os dois são impedidos pela ajuda das duas dórias. Um foi impedido pela Naru com um soco no queixo do Ork que manda pelos ares. E outro foi impedido pela Kitsune que pula em cima dele ficando pendurado nos ombros do Ork, aproxima a sua face na vitima e solta um gás sonífero que acerta a face da vitima.

- Acho que você descansar docinho – diz Kitsune quando ver o Ork cambaleando de sono. Ela salta pra trás ficando na frente do adversário e da uma rasteira que derruba o seu oponente – durma, descanse eternamente – para finalizar mortalmente Kitsune enfia profundamente as garras no pescoço do Ork, assim matando.

E assim os cinco Orks foram mortos pelas mãos do Yusuke, Naru e Kitsune. Já os outros cincos Ork, aqueles que foram em direção da Motoko, foram mortos facilmente.

- Valeu pela ajuda! Fazia anos que a gente estava preso – disse Kitsune para Yusuke.

- Não tem de que – Yusuke olha para o lado para desviar de olha para dória mulher raposa que se encontra totalmente nua.

Os anos de guerra de dórios e humanos levaram a ter uma educação rígida mesmo com a afetividade da mãe. Em conseqüência disso a sua educação acadêmica so foi para um colégio militar masculino. As únicas mulheres que Yusuke que se interagi são sua mãe, irmã e sua tia Kaolla. Fora isso o seu contato com pessoas alheias foram exclusivamente masculina (isso lembra das características da Motoko original do sexo oposto).

- Contato que faça algo para nós em troca – complementou Yusuke.

- Imagino que vocês querem a informações de onde está o imperador X, correto? – deduziu Kitsune.

- Correto! – disse Motoko se aproximando junto com o Keitarô - Não estamos colocando o preço dos seus resgates, mas ficaremos agradecidos se vocês passarem essa informação que a gente tanto necessitamos.

- O que?!?! – expressou Naru – dês de quando a gente sabe essa informação, Kitsune?

- A gente não! Mas ele sabe!

- Ele, não me diga que você está se referindo...

- Exatamente!

- E como ele não me contou – ficando nervosa.

- Ele também não contou para mim! Eu deduzir. Era só pensar! De que maneira manteríamos a gente viva todos esses anos? Para garanti que ele estaria perto da gente para que a informação não vazasse.

Motoko e Yusuke não estão entendendo que as duas dórias estão falando, mas Keitarô já imagina a verdadeira verdade por de trás disso.

- Então por isso que o pergaminho fala que são três dórios – diz Keitarô e todos prestam atenção na sua pessoa – porque o terceiro dório não tem corpo físico.

- Até para um meio cela e meio demônio, você é bastante inteligente – respondeu Naru – o nosso companheiro ele só aparece nos nossos sonhos ou dos sonhos dos seres que estão próximos a nós.

- Então o único jeito de a gente falar com ele é dormi – disse Motoko.

- Corretamente – diz Kitsune – você Cela está certa.

- Bem gostaria de me chamasse de humana ou pelo meu nome Motoko Aoyama – diz se apresentando.

- Hum interessante, me chamo Kitsune Konno – também se apresenta.

- Sou Naru Narusegawa – diz iniciando uma roda de apresentação.

- Yusuke Aoyama! – diz seriamente.

- Keitarô, meu nome humano, também gostaria de chamasse o nome da minha espécie de Sinai.

- Concordo plenamente, isso vais ser respeitado, dês que não nos chamem de demônios – disse Kitsune – somos dórios acima de cem anos o que faz o controle psíquico do imperador X e também somos contra o atual império e o nosso companheiro concorda com isso também.

- Então a gente precisa espera até que alguém durma para falar com esse dem... digo dório? – disse Yusuke.

- Não exatamente – diz Kitsune – meu corpo consegue soltar um gás sonífero assim acelera o processo. Mas e agora quem vai se candidatar para dormir?

- Eu me encargo disso – disse Motoko assim tomando a iniciativa.

Yusuke olha a sua mãe e sem dizer uma palavra, mas com os olhos expressa preocupação, já Motoko com a mesma capacidade devolva o olhar com uma mensagem está tudo bem. Somente uma mãe ou um pai que conhece o coração do filho... assim como somente o filho conhece o coração dos pais.

- Ótimo – diz Kitsune se aproximando rapidamente de Motoko, aproximando levemente a face em direção como se fosse beijar e solta levemente o gás.

Motoko cai delicadamente no chão. Yusuke fica bastante preocupado. Deu vontade de acerta um soco na mulher raposa, mas se controla.

- A propósito que tipo de dório é esse que Motoko vai falar? – pergunta Keitarô para Kitsune.

- Incubus!

- Hum... – fica pensativo.

- Senhor Keitarô. Algum problema com esse dório. Ele é perigoso assim? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Não é que é perigoso, mas digamos que é inconveniente.

- Em que sentido?

- É melhor você pergunta para sua mãe quando ela acorda.

Enquanto a cena acontece o Ork que foi socado pela Naru finalmente cai no chão com o pescoço quebrado.

* * *

Motoko acorda no seu quarto em um dia bastante radiante dormindo apenas de uma larga camisa. Ela acorda desnorteada tirando o lençol que a cobre. De repente aparece um homem na frente dela vestindo uma calça jeans e sem camisa, um bastante conhecido para ela.

- Querido? – diz expressando com duvida e surpresa a presença do seu marido, pai dos seus filhos, frente a frente dela, lembrando que a ultima vez que viu ele estava na incubadora.

O homem apenas da um radiante sorriso e se aproxima com intenção de desfrutar dos braços daquela mulher.

- Sempre sonhei em te-lo novamente – disse Motoko só esperando aproximação do seu suposto marido – mas... – usando a sua mão o ataca como se a mesma fosse uma espada - ...deixarei isso quando for inteiramente real.

Quando ataca todo o cenário de destorce revelando um espaço totalmente branco onde só Motoko, já aparecendo com sua roupa que estava usando antes de ter caído no sono, é a única coisa que preenche o vazio.

Do nada aparece uma risada meio feminina bastante suave.

- Mil perdões é força do habito eu fazer isso nas mentes das pessoas – disse uma voz vinda do nada.

- Entendo. Afinal isso é que um Incubus faz – responde Motoko calmamente.

Os dórios incubus ou sucubus são seres que não possuem corpo físico e só consegue materializar nos sonhos de outros seres. Normalmente eles escolhem seres para ter um hospedeiro mental para se alojar. Nas noites que o ser dormi os incubus e sucubus colocam sonhos eróticos e é com isso que eles se alimentam. As vezes os incubus e sucubus podem matar um ser angustiando com desejos profanos onde se difícil de realizar ou impossível, ou quando não mata deixa um ser doído. Alguns incubus e sucubus faz uma associação com o ser para viver tranquilamente, isso é o caso desse incubus que fez com Naru e Kitsune.

Aparece o incubus na frente da Motoko. Praticamente um homem jovem (aproximadamente na aparência uns vintes anos), com traços finos e suáveis dando um toque afeminação, cabelos negros, longos e lisos, pele branca e suave, olhos castanhos, lábios com tons leves de rosas que dom um toque sexual, face maliciosa e se encontra totalmente nu. A única coisa que faz alguém ver que ele é um dório são as asas grandes iguais de um morcego.

- Presumo que é essa a sua verdadeira forma – diz Motoko.

- Hai, é essa forma que poucos já viram. Mas como você resistiu a minha ilusão? Afinal realizei um dos seus sonhos mais secretos.

- Admito que isso é um sonho meu que eu guardo no meu intimo de ver o meu marido novamente como eu conheci, mas antes de mais nada sou uma samurai, criada de uma tradicional família que me ensinou para cumprir os objetivos não olhando nem pra direita e nem pra esquerda.

Incubus da uma risada.

- Já encontrei muitos seres, tantos dórios como celas – o cenário branco começa a ser uma enorme tela de cinema em quatro dimensões que está passando diversas cenas eróticas como se fosse uma coleção de troféus bastante exótico – sempre realizei e me alimentei os desejos de minhas vitimas – com uma mão passa a mão de cada milímetro do seu corpo – não importando de qual forma que eu assumo – coloca uma mão do seu peito. Com isso o seu corpo cria uma outra forma, uma forma de uma mulher com proporções bastante tentadoras para um homem. A outra mão está no sexo. Uma onda de festival de palavras ditas misturados com gemidos começa a ser dito – não importa o coração mais frio... mas sempre consigo achar o desejo mais profano dele – seu corpo retorna a de um homem e retorna e fica as mãos que estavam no peito e no sexo – você é a primeira que resistiu aos meus encantos.

O cenário retorna a fica totalmente branco como estava antes.

- Adoraria ficar conversando com você – diz Motoko – mas tenho uma guerra para acabar. Você pode me ajudar?

- Com todo prazer. Há anos que guardo esse segredo e quero que essa guerra termine – aproxima de Motoko e toca um dedo na testa dela – pronto passei todas as informações que eu sei de onde é a fortaleza do imperador X.

- Muito obrigado – Motoko faz a tradicional curvatura japonesa.

- Mas alguma coisa que deseja de mim?

- Queria saber o seu nome.

- Kouta.

- Muito prazer Kouta.

- Espero que a guerra acabe e seu marido se recupere – diz sorrindo como uma criança.

Motoko sorri de volta.

Como não resta nada para fazer nos sonhos só resta agora é acorda.

* * *

Motoko acorda abrindo levemente os olhos.

- Mãe, você esta bem? – pergunta Yusuke bastante preocupado.

- Estou sim. Agora sei a informação que tanto a gente precisava.

- Ótimo, então vocês já tem o que precisam, então não resta nada a fazemos aqui – disse Kitsune.

- Para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Keitarô.

- Vamos para um santuário dos dórios raposas. Lá despeitarei o meu mestre.

- Então daqui a gente se despede – disse Motoko – Keitarô – se vira para ele – volte para a nossa colônia para não arrisca com a gente.

- Hai, Motoko –sama!

- Então adeus! – disse Kitsune e Naru juntas.

- Adeus – disseram Motoko, Keitarô e Yusuke junto.

Quando Keitarô estava começando andar, ele tropeça nos próprios pés e cai usa um apoio para ficar de pé assim evitando dele. Para infelicidade dele o apoio foi a Naru e sua mão ficou justamente no seio metálico ela.

- ORA SEU... – da um super Naru punch que arremessa Keitarô para longe.

- Não sei porque, mas essa cena me pareceu bastante família – diz Motoko vendo a cena.

Kitsune concorda.

Keitarô aqui alguns metros de distancia, mas sobrevive o soco.

* * *

- Então é aqui mãe? – pergunta Yusuke em cima de um vulcão aparentemente ativo.

- Hai. Segundos a informação do dório chamado Kouta é aqui onde se encontra o imperador.

- Sinto-me que tenho o peso do mundo das minhas costas.

- Não se preocupe filho tudo vai dar certo no final.

- Hai – sorri para mãe.

- Então vamos – Motoko pula na boca do vulcão acompanhado de seu filho.

Seria um suicídio esse tipo de ato se não fosse à informação de que a lava é apenas um holograma. E ambos entram num lugar subterrâneo, um lugar bastante aberto com um grande castelo no centro.

Já tinha cinqüenta demônios de aparência bizarra fazendo a ronda, assim que os dois samurais chegaram, todos já partiram para cima dos dois.

Uma grande luta começa, todos os dórios sedentos do sangue humano que entra na toca demoníaca. Todos dispostos a saborear a carne humana com suas armas brancas ou de fogo. Um olhar de desejo de matar é estampado na face de cada um soldado dório o que pode meter um medo de pânico a qualquer humano de coração frágil, mas não aqueles dois.

Medo, raiva, receio estão fora dos corações daqueles dois. São filhos da luz e ao mesmo tempo filhos da noite. Com suas espadas erguidas, com os seus pés firmes no chão frio, com uma pequena brisa que saúda os dois corajosos guerreiros da humanidade que estão em grande desvantagem.

Suas espadas latejam dentro de cada adversário a qual passa e logo a terra é forrado com o manto vermelho da guerra, o sangue. Não cabe palavras para aqueles dois falarem, só cabe agir e lutar.

A sombra da coragem! A chama da justiça! O toque poderoso de Deus. Mil caíram do seu lado e dez mil a sua direita, mas você estará intacto.

Enquanto isso um ser aproxima da boca do vulcão. Era um ser bastante estranho, sua pele era totalmente roxa, tinha a mão direita feita de ferro (provavelmente uma mão mecânica), calça cinza, e um pano que está amarrado na cintura formando um tipo de capa que vai até altura das coxas da mesma cor da calça, bota de cano longo que vai até as canelas de cor preta, sem camisa, uma mascara que parece uma caveira cobri todo o seu rosto e um objeto meio retangular está na sua cintura.

- Tempo de horror! Tempo de agonia! Tempo de sangue! Bons tempos – o ser estava dizendo para si mesmo, uma voz sombria e macabra – e hoje não vai ser diferente – pula na boca do vulcão.

Um lobo sedento de sangue que o único objetivo é matar pula ao vale da morte e logo está de encontro com os samurais e os dórios brigando. Sua visão se prende para a samurai, ele se aproxima preste a atacar.

[CONTINUA

* * *

Finalmente terminei essa fic. Essa é uma idéia de fic que não conseguir sincronizar com a historia do Dimension, ficaria meio ilógico se colocasse tudo junto. Então criei um capitulo separado.

Essa vai ser uma fic de 3 capítulos no total e um epílogo. Claro que não vou deixa de escreve o Dimension. Como sempre criei dois personagens novos para essa cena: Yusuke (me baseei do Zero do jogo Megaman Zero e a própria Motoko), o filho da Motoko (sempre tinha vontade de saber como seria os filhos de Motoko), misterioso personagem (Rick do jogo Splatterhouse) que criei que na ultima cena e o personagem secundário o marido da Motoko (me baseei no jogo Chacan), a historia dele mais profundamente vai ser um mistério por enquanto.

Baseei-me muitos materiais como 300 e RPGs. Musicas é de Rogério Skylab.

Curiosidade dos termos que coloquei: Cela- palavra grega que significa algo pequeno; dório – nome da tribo que deu origem aos Espartas; Sinai – nome de um monte que fica em Israel se eu não me engano.


	2. Segundo Momento: Os três generais

_Cinco abominações de prata rastejam sobre a terra vermelha em busca de sangue do tipo humano. O terror presenciado pela floresta foi o suficiente para desperta a luxuria dos assassinos, a fome por sangue. Chegam às ruínas da antiga faculdade e se deparam com um ser todo empapuçado de um pano velho escorado em uma coluna de pedra. Os cinco param para frita a exótica figura e um deles começa a falar._

_- Você tem um cheiro estranho. Cheira ao mesmo tempo como nós e ao mesmo tempo como aquelas presas que matei na floresta, pois afinal quem é você?_

_- Sou a filha do pecado, nascida na guerra cuja cada átomo do meu corpo tingido pela cor da batalha e cada partícula do meu espírito batizada pela chamas ardentes da paz._

_- Estranha filha do pecado, sua identificação é muito ilógica. Como que seu corpo pertence na guerra e sua alma pertence na paz._

_- Muito simples, meu corpo vive nesse mundo, mas o meu espírito se alimenta com paz._

_- Interessante e o que você deseja filha do pecado. Deseja se junta a nós?_

_- Não... sei de suas intenções consigo senti os seus desejos._

_- Sim... desejamos sangue. O sangue Cela nos despertou esse desejo na floresta. Sabemos que eles viram para cá. Então nos conceda passagem, oh filha do pecado._

_- Não posso deixá-los entrarem o paraíso dos humanos._

_- Paraíso? Pobres celas criam ninhos gigantes e chama de paraíso, não existe nenhum lugar que escape da escuridão._

_- Por isso que os seres humanos a preenche com fogo, tanto em seus olhos como em seus corações._

_- Interessante. Vejo que a ardo as palavras, não vejamos motivos de afrontamos o seu ser. Apenas não nos interrompa o nosso caminho._

_- Infelizmente não é uma coisa que farei para vocês._

_- Então deseja, oh filha do pecado, de nos impedi de o nosso desejo de sangue?_

_- Hai._

_- E se nós recusamos?_

_- Serei forçado a utilizar a força._

_- Filha do pecado. Você brinca com fogo. Nós dórios da floresta ficamos isolado por 20 gerações. Isso nos tornou invencíveis. Saia da nossa frente antes que experimente a agonia dos frutos do pecado. O próprio inferno._

_- Mais uma vez peço que não derrame o sangue dos inocentes da colônia humana._

_- INOCENTES? NÃO EXISTEM INOCENTES A SEREM DEFENDIDOS. NÓS OS DORIOS DE PRATA, FILHOS DO CAOS, TEMOS O DIREITO DE TER O MUNDO SOBRE NOSSO CONTROLE. SOMOS DEUSES DESSA TERRA E NINGUEM PODE DESACATAR A ORDEM DOS DEUSES – todos atacam com tentáculos formados com os seus corpos em direção da ser encapuzado. Ataques tão rápidos que pareciam lanças jogadas. Todas elas atravessam o capuz, porem aparentemente só estão dentro da capa._

_- Deuses? Muitos que já tiveram um grande poder nas mãos se denominavam deuses, assim como foi com muitas civilizações humanas tiveram os seus lideres. Mas nenhum poder proverou do verdadeiro poder da justiça dos puros e mansos de coração. Vocês me perdoem o que vou fazer, mas não foi deixado escolha – do grande manto de pano velho sai uma jovem que está em cima dos tentáculos de pratas que vai a direção do meio dos dórios. Ataques rápidos com uma espada laiser desintegra-os facilmente._

_- Até quando essa guerra vai acabar? Até quando sangue e vidas serão perdidas? Não importa, não cabe pensar, não cabe falar, mas cabe agir, ao vale da morte caminham os crédulos da força de vontade e justiça – uma pequena brisa saúda a jovem pela sua vitória e pela suas palavras._

**A espada da coragem e espada da esperança**

**Segundo Momento: Os três generais, senhores dos exércitos.**

- Se não me engano Motoko e seu filho passou aqui! – disse Kaolla em um comunicador para um ser de pele era totalmente roxa, tinha a mão direita feita de ferro (provavelmente uma mão mecânica), calça cinza, e um pano que está amarrado na cintura formando um tipo de capa que vai até altura das coxas da mesma cor da calça, bota de cano longo que vai até as canelas de cor preta, sem camisa, uma mascara que parece uma caveira cobri todo o seu rosto e um objeto meio retangular está na sua cintura.

- Finalmente vamos ter um pouco de ação – diz para ele - Tempo de horror! Tempo de agonia! Tempo de sangue! Bons tempos – o ser estava dizendo para si mesmo, uma voz sombria e macabra – e hoje não vai ser diferente – pula na boca do vulcão.

Percorrendo até onde está Motoko e seu filho lutando com o grupo de dórios. Seu foco se dirige para Motoko em um pulo como uma besta preste atacar a sua vitima prepara a sua garra metálica.

A gravidade não tarda a aproximação, mas porem o misterioso ser erra Motoko. Em vez disso cai em cima cravando as mãos metálicas do pescoço de um dório, que estava atrás de dela, levando para o chão.

A tentação era de que sua mão estivesse no pescoço da mulher, mas tinha que adiar isso. Tinha um acordo para cumpri com sua criadora.

A luta com o grupo acrescenta um novo aliado e os três lutam bravamente contra o enxame de dórios. Motoko e Yusuke com graciosidade e precisão e o misterioso ser com brutalidade. No final só restou os três.

- Pois afinal quem é você? – pergunta Motoko – porque nos ajudou?

- Eu sou um formol e eu não os ajudei. Apenas me ajudei a eliminar aqueles montes mais facilmente – disse com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Ei quem você pensa que é para falar com esse tom com a minha mãe – corre Yusuke ficando na frente do misterioso ser.

- Não te devo satisfações!

- Ora seu... – pegou a espada laser e partiu para o ataque, mas logo na primeira espadada o formol segura a lâmina com a mão metálica.

- Inserto – da um soco na barriga do filho de Motoko, mas ele revida segurando o grande punho com a outra mão e utiliza como apoio para jogar a perna direita no rosto do formol de uma grande elasticidade e precisão corporal que só um ardo e rígido treinamento para efetuar o golpe. Seu acerto foi preciso tanto que conseguiu tirar a mascara do oponente.

Para escapar rápido de onde está Yusuke acionou um dispositivo que dava uma impulsão frontal para escapar rapidamente de seu adversário, porque a posição que ele estava dando muita brexa para um ataque frontal.

Quando Yusuke ficou de pé, ficou espantado de olhar o rosto do formol. Tinha uma cara toda costurada a mão como uma mascara de coro humano vivo, seus lábios eram bastante ressecados como se fosse um zumbir.

- Que foi ficou com medo? – disse com uma voz psicopata.

Yusuke não responde, apenas fica olhando surpreso e com um certo medo o rosto macabro. O ser já ido para frente partindo para um ataque. Yusuke já se prepara para contra-atacar. Seria uma luta árdua se não fosse o aparecimento de um inibidor.

- Vocês dois parem com essa briga desnecessária – Motoko rapidamente aparece na frente dos dois – estamos em um território inimigo e toda ajuda é necessária.

- Hai, mãe – Yusuke abaixa a cabeça em sinal de obediência.

O misterioso tem uma luta psicológica tendo dele. Está na sua frente a causadora de seus pesadelos dês quando foi criado. Tempos foi a agonia as noites em claros onde a vontade de matar se misturava com as imagens da espadachim com a vontade de matar. É a primeira vez que está frente a frente com a samurai, só bastava alguns passos para frente a mais para coloca as mãos nela para matar. Mas tem que se controlar afinal tem uma guerra para acabar.

Não fala nada apenas se distancia, pega a mascara-caveira e recoloca em sua face.

- Que perda de tempo – diz o ser.

- Não sabia que minha amiga Kaolla fosse tão longe às suas experiências – disse Motoko.

- Por que mãe? O que ela fez? – Yusuke não entendia o que sua mãe estava dizendo.

- Que ela chegasse ao ponto de criar um formol.

- O que é um formol?

- Formol não é nem dório e nem humano. São seres sintetizados em laboratórios.

- Isso é possível?

- Hai. Mas eles são muitos instáveis poucos conseguem viver por muito tempo e a maior parte é psicótica por ter uma mente debilitada em controles de sentimentos.

Uma risada é escoada pelo ser.

- Muito interessante, agora eu pergunto como sabia quem era a minha criadora?

- Pelo simples fato de você apareceu para nos ajudar. Mesmo os formóis são muitos instáveis os seus criadores tem um certo controle de suas criações.

- Acha mesmo que ela tem controle sobre mim? – diz sarcasticamente.

- Tenho certeza. Você quer uma prova?

- Faça então – diz rindo.

- Me mate – diz Motoko fazendo o seu filho se espantar pelas palavras de sua mãe. O ser também não esperava que ela fizesse esse tipo de prova. Queria provar o contrário, mas Motoko estava certa, Kaolla tem um certo controle sobre ele. Porque se não tivesse o ser já teria ido à procura de Motoko para matá-la.

Ele se deixa por vencido apenas murmura palavrões e aperta os punhos.

- Não vamos perder tempo aqui conversando, vamos prosseguir com a missão – continuou Motoko.

- Hai – Yusuke concorda.

- Antes disso qual é o seu nome? – Motoko pergunta para o ser.

- Chacan!

- Ótimo Chacan! Conto com sua ajuda.

O outro apenas resmunga.

Os três saem correndo para dentro do castelo. O lugar era enorme digno para ser a moradia do imperador dos dórios. Correndo por um tempo chega a uma frente que tem três entradas.

- E agora como vamos resolver essa situação? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Vamos nos separar. Cada um pega um caminho diferente – disse Motoko.

- Hai.

- Perfeito – disse Chacan.

E os três entraram nas diferentes entradas, Motoko no meio, Yusuke da direita e Chacan na esquerda.

* * *

- Eles se separam – disse Kaolla vendo nos monitores as ações do trio. Isso foi graças as suas habilidades hackes que conseguiu invadir o sistema da fortaleza dos dórios, assim tendo o controle das câmaras de vigilância.

- Tia –san – disse uma voz de uma jovem entrando no laboratório. A jovem tinha uma pele morena, cabelos brancos chegando até a altura dos ombros tendo parte cobrindo o olho direito. Suas medidas mesmo apresentando 14 anos eram busto 80, cintura 54 e quadril 86, tendo um corpo totalmente oriental. Suas feição facial é bastante suave apresentando a típica feição de menina travessa. Estava usando uma calça que cola no corpo de cor preta, uma camisa sem mangas com um discreto decote também de cor preta, luvas de coro marrom, Ela é filha de Motoko e irmã gemia de Yusuke.

- Kasumi –chan, que bou com você voltou – disse Kaolla se levantando e abraçando a sua sobrinha de batismo – onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- Estava em uma outra colônia enfrentando alguns demônios, depois voltei aqui e enfrentei mais demônios. Estou cansada – disse jogando os braços para trás e se alongando as costas – a propósito, onde está a minha mãe e o meu irmãzinho?

(OBS: ela está usando a expressão irmãzinho porque ela foi a primeira que saiu do ventre da mãe).

- Isso é uma longa historia – disse Kaolla.

Ela contou dos últimos acontecimentos que justifica a falta de seus familiares.

- Poxa vida! Nem me esperaram – disse na maior calma – ei tia, você disse que o meu irmão está usando uma armadura sua, né?

- Hai!

- Então vou ajuda-lo de alguma forma. Qual pc que matem o controle da roupa?

- É aquele – apontando de um dos computadores que se encontram naquele laboratório.

- Ok – antes de ir à direção para o pc ela em direção da cápsula onde encontra o terceiro ser da antiga trindade – ola papai, eu cheguei, como é que vai? – disse dando um beijo no vidro da cápsula.

Kasumi foi muito bem criada pela sua mãe. Teve de tudo que uma mãe pode oferecer, também foi muito bem ensinada por sua mãe sobre o estilo Shimmei, a qual ela aprimorou muito assim pesquisando diversas artes marciais assim criando um estilo personalizado. Mas uma coisa faltou na presença de sua vida, a presença de um pai.

Nunca ouve um derramamento de lagrimas, nunca ouve um pensamento de desanimo, mas existiu uma certa curiosidade de como seria a sua infância e sua atual adolescência. Sua mãe contou muito de seu pai, dos poucos meses que ficou com junto com ele, contando do seu modo frio constantemente, mas em certas horas mostrava o mais carinhoso. Ficava imaginando sua mãe que é meio séria, mas tem sua animação e seu pai totalmente frio meio que ante social, juntos. Será uma cena engraçada.

Com essa imaginação que ela desenvolveu um grande carinho para o seu pai, diferente do seu irmão que nunca pensou nele – pelo menos até onde sabe – queria que fosse uma Sinai, mas mesmo aparentando ser uma, ela está longe de ser uma realmente.

Depois de essa fração de sentimentalismo paternal ela foi para o computador que Kaolla apontou. Só esperou o sistema entrar totalmente para ter contato com o seu irmão. No caso ela vai ter o contato tanto no áudio como visual do seu irmão. Digamos que ela vai ser os seus segundos olhos e ouvidos.

* * *

Yusuke corre nos estranhos corredores daquele castelo. Seu olhar é firme e sua mente com um só pensamento: dar o melhor de si.

O corredor é muito estranho. Muitas ondulações no chão chegando a ter algumas depressões. Muito ilógico para uma construção para castelo mesmo para o padrão dório e também para padrão humano.

Não teve muito que pensa da arquitetura daquele castelo porque viu que estava cercado de muitos dórios de diferentes todos armados com armas de fogo. Não teve tempo de intimidação porque logo se abriu fogo começando a tentativa fuzilamento. Yusuke desviava de todos os múltiplos tiros com grande habilidade de esquiva. Parecia que estava dançando exoticamente se não fosse à chuva de tiros que estava no meio.

Yusuke deu um grande pulo no ar chegando até o teto que tem a altura de 23 metros (conseguiu pular essa distancia graças à armadura). Lá coloca os dois pés no teto e liga um dispositivo magnético que fixa onde está pisando. Mudando a sua tática defensiva para ofensiva pega a sua pistola laser e atira em todos os dórios. Todos os tiros certeiros e na cabeça.

Depois da incrível façanha pousa no chão.

- Alou, meu irmão está me ouvindo? – Yusuke escuta a voz da sua irmã.

- Irmã! Quando você voltou? – falando no comunicador.

- Hoje mesmo.

- Que bom!

- Mas vamos continuar a missão, mas você terá que usar só a visão infravermelha da armadura.

- Por que isso? Vai ficar difícil de reconhecer todas as ações dos inimigos.

- Isso vai ser um bom treino para você. Por acaso está com medo? – falou num tom de desafio.

- NÃO! Um dia eu irei te superar – disse num tom determinado.

- Vai sonhando. É mais fácil você conseguir uma namorada – em um tom de deboche.

Yusuke fica vermelho ao mesmo tempo de vergonha e de raiva. Iria dar uma resposta, mas não era a hora de ficar com as 'briguinhas de irmãos'.

Continua o seu trajeto agora com a visão infravermelha. Por um lado é vantajoso, afinal pode detectar os inimigos mais facilmente, mas por outro é desvantajoso que se um for forte, vai ficar difícil de acompanhar as ações do adversário.

Chega a um ponto onde semi-aberto que tem uma enorme teia de aranha, porem Yusuke só consegue ver que é uma teia graças ao visor. Mas para a sua infelicidade aquele que fez a enorme teia também se encontra.

* * *

Enquanto isso no laboratório de Kaolla Kasumi da uma olhada no visor em cor nítida o ser que esta em cima da gigante teia de aranha. Praticamente é uma aranha gigante de cor marrom que no lugar da cabeça de uma comum se encontra no lugar uma mulher do tronco para cima nua com um grande cabelo loiro encaracolados com olhos vermelhos. A sua intuição estava certa, mas ela não se preocupa porque seu irmão está nas excelentes condições.

* * *

- Quem ousa invadir o castelo do grande imperador dos Dórios – disse o mostro aranha.

- Sou Yusuke Aoyama, descendente do estilo Shimmei – disse em uma voz firme.

- Sou Morgana, um dos três generais do imperador, preparasse para morrer – disse lançando uma teia.

Yusuke esquiva facilmente da teia lançada dando um pulo para o lado direito. O mostro começa descendo lentamente com uma corda feita de teia e começa derramar algumas porções pastosa de uma substancia amarela que as primeiras gotas que chegam ao chão mostra capacidade corrosiva. Yusuke desvia de todos as substancia e saca a sua pistola começando atirar para o ser cujo verdadeira aparência do inimigo pra ele é um mistério para ele, afinal ainda esta com o visor infravermelho.

Morgana pula na direção de Yusuke já utilizando as suas duas patas frontais como armas. Yusuke saca a sua espada laser e começa e prepara para se defender.

O golpe é defendido assim como o que vem depois e depois. Yusuke fica só na defensiva, já que as patas do mostro dão uma vantagem de distancia.

O samurai rola para o lado e começa a correr o circularmente no sentido horário, e quando fica em uma posição 180º em relação à parte frontal de Morigan ele pula para um ataque ofensivo, mas Morigan estava preparado para isso, usa o seu abdômen de aracnídeo para soltar uma grossa camada de teia. Seria ser certeiro se Yusuke não tivesse uma carta na manga, acionando outro dispositivo da armadura, cria-se um tipo de asa laser que é suficiente para planar e desviar do ataque.

Como golpe final Yusuke plana em direção do corpo da mulher e corta a sua cabeça fazendo voar e espalhar o sangue verde da dória. Quando pousa finalizar e garantir a vitória aplica um golpe Shimmei a toda força que corta os restos mortais da aranha gigante ao meio e outro em seguida que fatia cada parte em dois.

- Pronto! Agora pode retorna no modo de visor normal – disse a sua irmã no interfone.

- Hum, por que agora? – responde já colocando o modo para visão normal.

- Apenas sentir vontade para isso.

- Hum... – vendo os restos normais da dória Morgana -... a propósito que tipo de dório era esse?

- Hum o que é dório?

- Dório é como eles se autodenominam assim como nós se denominamos humanos.

- Dessa eu não sabia – disse surpresa.

- Soube disso hoje antes de começa a missão, mas voltando o assunto que tipo de dório era aquele?

- Do tipo meio inseto com homo sapies.

- Hum interessante – não entendendo muito.

- Pode prosseguir maninho!

- Ok – disse atravessando o largo campo chegando a uma saída.

Yusuke anda tranquilamente quando ver uma coisa que faz ele congelar.

- O que foi mano? – diz reparando que ele parou de andar.

-...

- Anda fala.

-... – olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu?

-... – começa a suar frio.

- Parece que viu um fantasma.

- hhhhhha – fala uma coisa sem sentido.

- Hum?

- A...

- A o que?

- Ara...

- Desembucha logo!

- ARANHA – grita e sai correndo (só não voltou para o caminho de volta) por ver uma simples e singela aranha.

Kasumi fica com uma gota atrás da nuca. Era por isso que ela teve a brilhante idéia de pedir para o seu irmão usar a visão infravermelha porque teve uma intuição que Yusuke se encontraria com Dórios do tipo aranha. Ainda bem que o susto foi só com uma aranha comum, ele estaria com sérios problemas se tivesse que enfrentar o inimigo anterior com o medo.

Sua mãe tem medo de tartarugas enquanto o seu irmão tem medo de aranhas. Ela não tem nenhum medo de algum animal nocivo ou inofensivo. Será que o seu pai tinha medo de alguma coisa?

* * *

Motoko corre nos corredores com a sua espada japonesa e a espada ocidental dourada ambas sacadas. Cada inimigo que aparece ela elimina facilmente. O corredor é reto, sem muita dificuldade de locomoção. Depois de um tempo atravessando o corredor, consegue achar um tipo de salão que parece que é para festas.

Ela começa a anda com cautela. Quando atrás de uma coluna sai um dório. Este tem uma aparência não muito estranha, apresenta pele vermelha, uma grande barba que estaca a cor preta do seu pelo, careca, dois pequenos chifres, olhos totalmente pretos, muito magro chegando aparecer os ossos. Estava vestindo uma roupa calça bastante folgada de cor branca, colete aberto azul, sapatos de cor bege (tipo um gênio da lâmpada), um chicote na mão e uma caixa de madeira vermelho vinho como mochila.

- Sou o mais forte dos três generais do imperador, Senaqueribe – disse dando uma chicotada no chão – quem é você, oh insignificante Cera?

- Sou Motoko Aoyama, mestra do estilo Shimmei – disse guardando a espada e entrando em pose de guarda.

- Então você é a Praga que atormenta o império. O finado Barlock só não a matou porque não tinha competência o suficiente para matar junto com o Deus da Guerra. Hoje a vida acaba por aqui – disse rindo.

- Perdão, mas não posso morrer sem antes de cumprir uma promessa.

- Você se arrependerá por seu atrevimento – arrumando o chicote.

- Posso saber como você vai fazer isso?

- Assim! – dando uma chicotada no chão – vamos ataquem.

Não demorou muito para Motoko saber o que o dório quis dizer, porque no teto veio um material azul elástico tentando cobrir Motoko, ela mesma esquiva a tempo pulando para esquerda.

Mas parece que o ataque ainda não cessou toda a fonte, porque quando Motoko chega ao chão de baixo vem um tipo de água vermelha pronto a subir. Ela rola para frente ficando de frente a uma coluna de pedra. Depois vira ficando de costas com a coluna. Mas ela sente uma presença dentro da coluna e antes que essa presença se manifeste ela ataca com a espada oriental a coluna fazendo expulsar o ser que estava dentro.

Logo as três coisas estranhas mostram as suas verdadeiras formas. A substancia elástica de azul revela um homem jovem de estatura media com um físico até bem preparado com o corpo só azul com um tipo de sunga branca. Do liquido vermelho se forma uma mulher jovem com curvas bastante provocantes com a pele toda vermelha e usando um tipo de biquíni branco. O ser que saiu da coluna é todo branco meio gordo, baixa estatura vestindo tipo aquelas sungas de sumo.

- Nos somos os quartos irmãos Jigsaws – falam os três juntos.

- Eu sou Shirai – disse o de branco.

- Eu sou Mutsumi – disse a vermelho.

- Eu sou Haitani – disse o de azul.

Motoko apenas observa os três seres meio que espantada pela identidade da espécie, o Jigsaws. São seres que não são nem humanos, nem dórios e nem formóis, são seres lendários que juntos foram um só ser. Eles são uns tipos um quebra cabeça vivos tendo habilidade de ser fundir para criar um ser mais forte.

- Chega com essas apresentações idiotas matem logo essa samurai – disse Senaqueribe.

- Mas mestre... – tenta argumenta Haitani.

- Não tem 'mas', vão logo – bate novamente no chicote no chão.

E recomeçam o ataque dos três, primeiro começa Haitani que ataca com um soco elástico. Motoko usa a espada como escudo assim defendendo o ataque.

- Estilo Shimmei – espada fluídora de almas – um golpe diferente onde Motoko aplica assim contra atacando com uma onda de Ki que frui através do braço chegando até corpo assim acertando com uma poderosa onda. Parecia que o Ki foi uma energia elétrica que foi conduzida através do braço que representou um fio para conduzir para um corpo no caso Haitani.

Mutsumi pula em cima da samurai para um golpe aéreo.

- Chuva de pétalas de cerejeira – aplica uma seqüência de golpes que fazia Mutsumi fazendo um tipo de chuva afinal o corpo dela tem propriedades liquidas.

Shirai não da trégua e agarra por trás Motoko laçando a cintura, erguendo e apertando. Motoko levanta espada para concentrar mais um golpe.

- Espada relâmpago – um raio cai no adversário fazendo à larga.

Aparentemente Motoko derrotou os seus estranhos adversários, mas uma coisa surpreendente acontece. Haitani que tinha alguns cortes do seu corpo por causa do golpe, automaticamente se recupera. Mutsumi que estava só a sopa retorna como se nada de tivesse acontecido. Shirai que ficou com um buraco na testa pelo golpe se recupera.

Motoko aperta o cabo da espada já prometendo que vai lutar mais a sério. Os Jigsaws são imortais segundos as lendas, parece que Motoko está comprovando isso.

- Parece que você é mais forte do que eu pensei – disse Senaqueribe – sendo assim vou ter aumentar a força – bate mais uma vez o chicote no chão – fundam-se e lutem!

Os três obedecem fazendo um sinal com a cabeça e preparam para o grande trunfo. Primeiramente Shirai abre anormalmente a boca onde Haitani entra ajeitando o corpo como se fosse um grosso macarrão. Depois Mutsumi vira água vermelha e cobre o corpo do Shirai. Para completa a estranha ação Shirai moda o seu corpo para um formato de uma estatua de três metros que parece que está retratando um Deus Grego só meio que incompleta.

Depois frui duas substâncias sendo que cada uma sai de cada lado, a vermelha sai no lado esquerdo enquanto o azul sai do lado direito. O lado vermelho fica espetado como se fosse cristais vermelhos estivessem colocados no lado dessa estatua que se formou o vermelho enquanto a parte azul ficou lisa como se fosse escamas. Um tipo de projeto de asas também se forma atrás das costas do ser que mistura o vermelho e o azul. E uma mascara se forma no rosto inacabado que cobre todo rosto (típicos daquelas mascaras das amazonas dos cavaleiros do zodíaco) de cor rosa com algumas linhas azuis.

- Forma completada – disse a voz do ser que se formou. A voz praticamente é as três vozes de Mutsumi, Haitani e Shirai juntos.

Agora com certeza vai ter problemas de enfrentar esse ser, pensa Motoko. O primeiro ataque do H.M.D (Haitani, Mutsumi e Shirai) é avançar em um ataque físico onde joga o ombro direito em direção do oponente.

Motoko defende usando a espada e usa a sua força para parar o ataque. Teve sucesso depois de se arrastada em pé por uns nove metros. Só que os Jigsaws não dão trégua e logo atacam com um soco esquerdo que acerta na barriga de Motoko, se não fosse os seus duros e antigos treinamentos com certeza já teria desmaiado. Teve uma certa recua do Jigsaws para dar um chute de direita que arremessa a samurai até a uma coluna.

Ainda sem dor ou piedade o ser ataca com um soco esticado de esquerda, porem o alvo esquiva do soco elástico virando um pouco e já contra ataca com o seu golpe Espada Fluidora de almas que tem o mesmo efeito, porem adversário já estava preparado ele controla toda substancia azul ficando como um casulo em volta do todo corpo assim defendendo o ataque.

Motoko levanta e saca a sua espada ocidental dourada, a espada que pertenceu ao seu marido, agora as coisas vão esquentar.

Os Jigsaws retorna com o seu braço esquerdo e mira com a palma da mão direita para disparar uma chuva de pequenos cristais afiados. Motoko pula em direção do oponente girando o seu corpo fazendo que junto com as espadas se transforme em uma hélice mortal. Isso ao mesmo tempo consegue inibir a chuva de cristais e avança ofensivamente.

Quando Motoko chega perto o seu primeiro ataque é acertar o ombro esquerdo com a segunda espada ainda em estado de movimento circular. Antes de seus pés chegarem ao chão completa com um no estomago da vitima assim fazendo a asfasta, a única conseqüência que a sua segunda espada ficou gravada no ombro dos Jigsaws o que fez a larga. Mas isso já foi calculado, já com as duas mãos em uma espada pode fazer um golpe com mais força.

- Espada destruidora de rocha – lança o seu golpe praticamente à queima roupa se seu oponente fazendo ele se jogado as cinco metro de distância.

Motoko guarda a espada rapidamente e com uma grande destreza ela vai até o corpo caído que ainda não consegue contra-atacar pelos ataques serem muito rápidos. Segura no cabo da espada dourada até agora cravado no ombro dos Jigsaws e força para corta o corpo ao meio no sentido diagonal logo após tira a espada mais facilmente sem necessidade de puxar.

Motoko pula para trás já sacando a sua primeira espada e ficando em base de combate. Os Jigsaws simplesmente conseguem regenerar todo o ferimento que recebeu deixando praticamente o corpo intacto.

Como suspeitava nessa forma também eles são imortais.

- Não aceito mais fracassos – disse Senaqueribe batendo com o chicote no chão – quero que elimine logo essa intrusa.

Uma idéia se forma na cabeça de Motoko já tendo base de como vai terminar a luta mais rapidamente.

Os Jigsaws parte logo para ação levitando um pouco acima no chão (uns cinco cm acima do chão) e com uma boa destreza vai para cima de Motoko. Começa o esquema de esquiva e defesa sem que alguém acerte um golpe. Os mutantes tentam com socos enquanto a samurai usa as suas espadas. Parece uma dança que combina com o salão.

Os Jigsaws cria um tipo de corpo de ser humano incompleto de cro branca (praticamente 65 do todo de um tronco para cima de um ser humano comum) no seu tronco frontal. Essa parte usa as mãos para concentrar um tipo de raio. Motoko ao perceber isso intensifica a ofensiva para achar uma brexa para esquivar. Quando o raio foi disparado Motoko se joga no chão para esquivar, tendo sucesso, porem ela larga as espadas.

Os Jigsaws flutua até o corpo da samurai caído para tentarem dar o golpe de misericórdia. Criar duas lamina de cada mão sendo que cada uma tendo a cor de seu lado (vermelho ou azul). Tentam espetar Motoko quando ela ainda está no chão, mas em vão já que a mesma consegue esquivar rolando no chão.

- Será que vocês não conseguem fazer uma coisa direito – disse Senaqueribe batendo com o chicote no chão – mate ela rápido.

E assim tentaram. Aumentaram o ritmo da velocidade, porem mesmo deitada está conseguindo esquivar. Com essa série de rolamento Motoko ajeita o corpo para levantar. Os Jigsaws não descansam ainda e continua o ataque. A samurai esquiva recuando chegando bem perto de uma coluna.

Quando estava perto o suficiente como Motoko planejava então com um soco faz a coluna quebrar, sai rapidamente de perto e os pedaços caem em cima do adversário assim cobrindo.

Aproveitando isso a samurai corre em direção de suas espadas, mas quando distanciou uns seis metros onde estava os Jigsaws saem do lugar onde estava preso e vai a disparada em direção da Motoko.

É uma corrida que pode definir a vida ou a morre. As diferenças ficam cada vez mais mínimas por causa da alta velocidade dos Jigsaws. Cada vez mais próximas das espadas e quando faltava apenas um metro das espadas os Jigsaws alcançam e dão um golpe do sentido cima para baixo, mas Motoko se joga na frente pega a sua espada e prepara o seu mais famoso e poderoso golpe.

- Estilo secreto Shimmei: segunda talhadura – golpe é disparado por tamanha perfeição e potencia criando uma grande onda de Ki.

Os Jigsaws para se defender utilizam a mesma defesa utilizada momentos atrás de criar uma carapaça de cor azul que cobre todo o corpo. O Ki acerta o corpo como uma pedra sendo coberta com uma onda do mar.

- Será que é só isso que consegue fazer? – disse Senaqueribe rindo – O QUE!?!? – a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de ser acertado pelo golpe da Motoko.

O corpo do dório Senaqueribe vira pedaços pelo golpe fazendo a mochila de madeira cair no chão. Os Jigsaws desfaz a carapaça azul e olha para trás para ver o que aconteceu e ver justamente o ser que dominava a sua vontade, finalmente morto.

- Finalmente vocês estão livres – disse Motoko guardando as suas espadas.

- Por que você nos ajudou – perguntou com as três vozes misturadas.

- Vocês não são maus. Isso porque o meu golpe não surgiu efeito em vocês. É o golpe mais apurado golpe do estilo Shimmei, a espada purificadora de almas. Justamente escolho o tipo de alvo que quero acertar, normalmente escolho aqueles com carga negativa. Usei justamente isso em vocês e vocês não sofreram danos, mas tive a precaução para o mesmo golpe acertar aquele dório e deu certo.

- Você é fabulosa – disse os Jigsaws.

- Antes de vocês lutarem comigo disseram que eram quatro irmãos e onda está o quarto?

- Está ali – disse apontando os restos mortais de Senaqueribe.

Na caixa de madeira que na queda rachou finalmente quebra de vez revelando uma simpática criatura pequena e voadora, a famosa tartaruga de fortes termais, Tama.

Motoko da um pulo para trás de susto por aparecer o maior medo dela na sua frente, uma tartaruga. Mas se controla para não ser dominada inteiramente do medo.

- Irmão! – disse os Jigsaws.

- Mew – responde a tartaruga voadora.

- Nós estávamos sentindo saudades.

- Mew, mew.

- Vamos nos torna um novamente.

- Mew.

E começa o ritual de função dos Jigsaws. Tama se transforma em energia e se distribui para todo corpo dos três Jigsaws fundidos. E logo o corpo começa a brilha e mudar de forma tanto que Motoko precisa fechar os olhos por causa da intensidade da luz. Quando a intensidade acaba Motoko ver a forma completa dos quatro Jigsaws.

Sua aparência é de uma mulher aparentemente com seus 18, cabelos verdes longos, pele era num tom amarelada, olhos negros que refletiam o céu estrelado, sua estrutura era um pouco mais baixa do que o Urashima, estava completamente nu demonstrando muito bem os seus dotes de corpo (o ser tem um físico bem idêntico da Naru apesar do rosto ser completamente diferente), sua face estava com uma expressão angelical e o mais anormal do ser – alem de tudo isto – é que tinha asas de anjos.

- Obrigado por nos fazer junto novamente – sua voz não era mais de um conjunto de vozes, mas sim uma voz de uma mulher suave cuja emite um carinho intenso.

- De nada, foi um prazer ajuda-los... hum Jigsaws.

- Quando estou completo me chamo Moe.

- Tudo bem Moe.

- Como agradecimento vou conceder um desejo do seu coração.

- Um desejo do meu coração?

- Sim. Um desejo que está no fundo do seu coração – uma luz azul brilha – pode ser que demore um pouco, mas logo vai ser realizado – disse sumindo e deixando algumas penas de sua asa.

Motoko fica pensativa das palavras de Moe. Que desejo que ela tanto guarda que ela mesmo não sabe?

Bem só resta prosseguir e ir em frente. Ela limpa o seu suor passando principalmente a mão de sua tatuagem. Uma pequena lembrança desperta de sua mente a levando para um universo de fantasia e passado.

* * *

**Flashback**

Há muito tempo atrás quando a trindade ainda existia existiu um momento onde a guerra cessou por um tempo deixando uma temporária paz onde humanos e dórios não mexiam um só dedo, todos ainda chocados com a grande luta do Deus da Guerra e com a Esperança. Foi nesse tempo que os dois sumiram sem um e nem outro aparecerem as caras.

Tudo começou como alguém atacou os dois com uma arma de fogo explosiva e com a atitude de Motoko salvar ambos do disparo. Claro que os dois sofreram um pouco com a explosão, o Sinai com poucos ferimentos já que a capacidade regenerativa garante uma resistência maior e Motoko com sérios ferimentos a beira na morte.

A tradição dos sinais obriga ao Deus da Guerra em retribuir com a própria vida aquele quem salvou sua vida não importando se for dório, humano ou Sinai. Foi assim que o Sinai levou Motoko para a sua casa no meio do deserto onde cuidou dos seus ferimentos com a medicina dos Sinais, alimentou-a, deu o que vestir, deu um teto para abrigar e companhia para preencher a solidão.

Sua paciente. Sua salvadora. Sua companhia. Um coração frio de um Sinai e um coração gentil e firme de sua samurai, uma combinação como água e óleo. Aos poucos a carapaça de gelo do coração frio começa a se derreter.

Por uma divida nasce um companheirismo. Com um companheirismo nasce uma amizade. Com uma amizade nasce um sentimento especial. Com um sentimento especial nasce um grande amor. Só existiam eles, um casal, dois amantes, dois cumprisses de um amor proibido de uma humana e de um Sinai.

O Sinai olhava para o céu cujo céu estava refleto de estrelas revelando a mais profunda noite. Estava bem de frente da entrada sem camisa e só com uma calça olhando se apoiando na parede do abrigo do deserto e com os braços cruzados. Foi quando que discretamente Motoko chegou vestindo branco um vestido simples dado pelo seu próprio amante e com uma faixa que cobre o lado esquerdo do rosto porque ainda se encontra lesado ficando no lado do mesmo.

- O que tanto olha no céu – perguntou Motoko olhando também.

- Estou olhando para a constelação do cruzeiro do sul, símbolo mais importante do meu clã.

- O que significa?

- Significa o começo do meu povo onde os primeiros Sinais nasceram em um monte cujo cruzeiro do sul mostrar a sua total beleza onde em um conjunto de montes que tem um pequeno lago que transborda águas cristalinas. Esse é o berço de todos os Sinais onde um Sinai nasceu e onde ele vai morrer, a cruz representa esse berço, esse começo. Cruz que todos estão destinados a carregar.

- Sente saudades de seu povo?

- Não me dou ao luxo de sentir fraquezas ou medo. Foi assim que enterrei o meu nome para sempre em baixo dos túmulos do meu clã – disse ainda com olhar fixo na constelação.

- Não precisa passar tudo isso sozinho – Motoko olha para o Sinai.

- Não te entendo. O que você quer de mim?

- Apenas o prazer de ficar ao seu lado.

- Hum – apenas continua olhando para o céu – te devo duas vezes. Uma por me salva arriscando a própria vida e outra de ter me aproximado de você

-Não diga isso! Somos cúmplices de nossas ações – disse pegando o braço dele e colocando em volta do seu ombro – não me sinta culpada disso.

- Mesmo em um ser que matou diversos humanos e dórios? – disse abraçando por trás.

- Não importa, quando estava na trevas é natural que se ver só escuridão, mas quando se ta na luz se o caminho certo.

E foi assim que o casal se rende ao beijo apaixonado cheio de amor e desejo tendo um pouco de luxuria.

Cenas da memória quando passou um tempo com o seu amor. Cenas inesquecíveis em uma mente. Dando um salto mais pra frente após a extinção do Deus da Guerra e da Morte quando trouxeram os restos mortais de D para cuidar, Motoko estava no hospital logo após o parto de seus filhos. Ela estava em repouso, deitada para ser preciso, ainda com uma faixa que cobre o rosto direito.

Entra no quarto a sua melhor amiga Kaolla Su.

- Motoko-san, você está bem? – pergunta à amiga.

- Hai – disse ainda olhando para o teto.

- Seus filhos nasceram saudáveis é um menino e uma menina – disse sentando em uma cadeira.

- Fico feliz por isso, queria que o pai deles estivesse presente para os ver – disse sem demonstrar uma tristeza, afinal criada como samurai mudou muito a sua personalidade.

- É um milagre que ele ainda esteja vivo. Do jeito que a gente encontrou para um humano comum já teria morrido. Motoko-san vou fazer o possível para recuperá-lo.

- Confio em você.

- Mas vamos recuperar o seu lado esquerdo do rosto também.

- E isso não vai ser muito trabalhoso?

- Claro que não. Para a ciência moderna é muito simples fazer uma reconstituição da pele de qualquer parte do corpo. No seu rosto vai ser possível recuperar 80 , ou seja, posso recuperar os vintes com pele sintética orgânica, mas não vai ter a mesma coloração da pele original.

- Para mim está tudo bem. Então no lugar disso tampe com uma tatuagem.

- Tatuagem? – quase cai da cadeira – que tipo você quer?

- Quero uma cruz vermelha estilo daquelas de catedral.

- Hum certo, mas por que logo uma cruz?

- Digamos que criei um gosto pela constelação do cruzeiro do sul

**Fim do ****Flashback**

* * *

Depois de uma rápida lembrança em sua mente ela esta pronto para a batalha. Poderia chorar, mas não tem tempo para esse luxo. Poderia investir suas forças apenas na sua família, mas a guerra continuaria e a paz naturalmente é só uma falsa esperança. Então ela precisa lutar cumprir o seu código de honra de samurai.

Não chore porque é da fraqueza que se tira força. Com esse pensamento Motoko volta correr para acabar logo de vez com essa guerra. Para que o trabalho dos seus ancestrais não for em vão. Para que seu esforço como samurai não seja em vão também. Porque se falhar ela recusaria ser chamada de Motoko Aoyama.

Ela se dirige para um portão dourado gigante que já está aberto e ver uma cena lá dentro que ela fica surpresa.

* * *

"AVISO. DAQUI DESSA PARTE VAI TER AS CENAS DE MAIS VIOLÊNCIA DA FIC. CENAS FORTES E PESADAS VÃO TER DESSA PARTE. SE VOCÊ TEM UM ESTOMAGO FRACO OU NÃO GOSTA DE VIOLÊNCIA ENTÃO FINJA QUE ESSE CAPITULO ACABOU AQUI, MAS SE VOCÊ ESCONDE UM DESEJO SOCIOPATA OU É AMANTE DA VIOLÊNCIA FICTÍCIA ASSIM COMO EU APROVEITE, MAS VOU LOGO AVISANDO NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO DO QUE VOCÊS VÃO ACABAR DE LER. VOCÊ FOI AVISADO".

* * *

Dois dórios estavan fazendo a ronda da fortaleza quando se estava de frente a uma porta pesada de puro aço aparentemente tudo calmo. De repente a porta praticamente é arremessada por um grande impacto que vem do outro lado que cai em cima de um dório assim matando esmagado. O outro não tem tempo para ver o que aconteceu porque rapidamente é surpreendido por um ser sinistro, Chacan, que pega pela cabeça e taca na parede assim matando com impacto ao ponto de quebrar o crânio.

Chacan está muito contente por saciar a sua sede se sangue, ou pelo menos para começar. Ele deita o corpo violentamente daquele que acabou de matar com suas mãos enfia a mão metálica nas costas assim tirando sem dor e piedade a coluna vertebral com a outra mão ajeita tirando as costelas, partes dos órgãos internos e sangue para ajeitar assim formando uma lança.

Não precisa se discreto. Não precisa ser manso. Não precisa ser piedoso. Não precisa ser de um jeito diferente que não seja o jeito dele. Um jeito sujo, perverso, sanguinário e impiedoso ao ponto de que as vitimas peçam logo para morrer para não sofrerem como o faz sofrer pela dor e tortura macabras.

E assim ele anda tranquilamente não se importando de ocultar o barulho de seus pisos. Barunho que faz os dórios mais próximos a ser preparem e fazem uma barreira para impedir o caminho de Chacan. Todos se armam e preparam qualquer movimento brusco.

Chacan tranquilamente para de anda para ver o grupo de dórios fazendo barreira como se considerasse ele como uma grande ameaça. De certa forma eles nem sabe a verdadeira ameaça que se esconde atrás daquela assustadora mascara.

O corredor não é tão largo apenas tem dez metros de largura e vinte metros de comprimento. As paredes parecem aqueles de paredes medievais de calabouço de cor cinza.

Chacan que estava próximo da parede da um murro chegando a fazer cratera fazendo uma grande fumaça de poeira surgir assim tendo um lugar ideal de ser ocultar.

Os dórios ficam mais de prontidão já preparando as suas armas brancas e de fogos para qualquer investida do Chacan. Foi ai que o primeiro ataque começa a coluna vertebral arremessada pela mão do formol que acerta o olho direito chegando a prefurar o crânio de um dório.

Rapidamente Chacan corre de uma velocidade, pula no meio dos dórios e aterrisa dando um soco em um dório que o faz cair. Com rápido movimento pega na perna do que caiu e puxa violentamente tendo uma arma viva. Usa para atacar os dórios próximos.

Os ataques praticamente varrem o corredor. Os dórios tentam atacar, mas os ataques de Chacan são muitos rápidos. Foi no momento que o corpo e a perna do dório se separam fazendo que a arma corporal perder a sua utilidade. Ele joga a perna de sua mão para longe.

Um dório vai para cima com uma espada, mas ele usa a mão de ferro para defender o ataque. Para contra-atacar usa o seu outro braço para perfurar o peito esquerdo chegando a atravessar tendo até o coração nas mãos de Chacan.

Ele esmaga o coração aproveita o corpo que agoniza pela morte como um escudo para os tiros das armas de fogos. Praticamente fica todo furado por causa dos tiros.

O sorriso de satisfação de Chacan é ocultado através da mascara de caveira. Há quanto tempo que não matava alguém e ainda só esta começando. Uma onda de energia verde escuro se forma na sua mão metálica formando tipo uma esfera.

- Fat Man – diz o nome do golpe que ataca o corpo que está na sua frente fazendo explodir assim sangue e órgãos internos voarem para os ares.

O sangue do dório se espalha de um jeito que atrapalham os outros que estavam no foco frontal. Agora é hora de usar uma arma que trouxe o estranho objeto meio retangular que estava na sua cintura, a arma que pediu especialmente para Kaolla. Uma que na opinião dele supera qualquer espada, machado, arma de fogo e muitas outras. Assim pega na base apropriada para a mão e logo a grande lamina aparece na outra ponta. Agora é só acionar a sua arma favorita, uma moto serra.

Com um movimento agressivo Chacan ataca em um foco horizontal os dórios que estão na sua frente. O barulho da moto serra cria uma sinfonia macabra junto com o som da carne sendo cortada e serrada. O sangue espirra dando um visual totalmente macabro. Um, dois, três, quatro corpos que foram de sua fez com esse ataque horizontal.

O que acontece depois daí é simplesmente um massacre um formol mata aos poucos os exercito de formol. Corpos senos serrados, sangue sendo liberados por toda parte, carne sendo esmagada, ossos sendo quebrados e todo tipo de ação psicopata e sociopata possível está sendo praticado. Alguns dórios entram em desespero pelo terror praticado pelo Chacan.

Sem piedade, sem misericórdia, sem pena, sem nenhum sentimento de bondade é inexistente. Nada o faz parar o terror que está praticando. O tapete de cadáveres aumenta mais e mais e o que fica no caminho onde ele pisa é simplesmente esmagado.

Cenas pesadas são muitas. Cena quando Chacan serra de cima para baixo no meio de um dório lentamente deixando ao finalizar duas partes igualmente dividida. Cena que encosta a vitima na parede e vai estraçalhando cada dedo da mão lentamente com um alicate que encontrou de um que matou. Outro usou uma agulha para furar os olhos justamente bem do meio do globo ocular e puxando bruscamente assim estourando os olhos. Tem um que tirou os rins e o fígado e enfiou na boca da vitima fazendo comer mesmo com a agonizando de dor. Outro que deve o intestino arrancado de uma forma bruta enfiando o braço na boca e puxando o que conseguir pegar.

Chacan não fez questão de poupar nem um sequer. A maioria tentou revidar com que podia, mas foi em vão assim não importando arma, tamanho, força e forma.

Depois da matança Chacan caminha dos corredores largos da fortaleça já com a moto serra guardada na sua cintura com passos firmes, ou pelo menos, boa parte da caminhada. Seus passos ficam cada vez desengonçados e uma grande dor começa a surgir no seu corpo como se estivesse o rejeitando. A dificuldade obriga a se apoiar na parede com mãos andando quase arrastando os pés. Até que chega um ponto que cai no chão não suportando mais a dor.

O que está acontecendo? Ele não teve nenhum ferimento tão grave para ficar nesse estado. Apenas pancadas, alguns tiros, arranhões e até objetos que chegaram a perfurar, mas isso não é um grande problema afinal ele é dotado de uma capacidade regenerativa artificial muito avançada. Por que essa dor agora?

Lembra de um pouco quando foi criado em laboratório por Kaolla. Das dores que seu corpo teve para suporta uma forma física. Das cirurgias que teve de suportar para o aprimoramento físico. Das deformações que passou principalmente no seu rosto o que o fez costura-lo a carne viva o que fez parecer uma mascara de coro de sua própria pele. Dos pesadelos que teve com a Motoko, muitas vezes imagens sem nexo ou sentido.

Sua vida foi um inferno a cada dia que se passa, não por Kaolla o maltratar, afinal só cobrava os teste para está habito para combate, mas a sua própria mente conturbada que fazia o seu principal carrasco.

Isso cria um certo medo. Medo de não saber a sua existência. Medo de que ser sua dor o domina. Medo principalmente de sua própria mente.

Tem que ser forte, diz isso para si mesmo nos pensamentos. Com a garra metálica arranha o próprio peito e começa a se levantar com mais determinação. Fracassos não estão como opção. Precisa matar alguém mais uma vez para se sentir melhor.

Caminhando do fim do corredor acha um local meio aberto como se fosse um jardim, só que sem nenhuma planta se quer. Caminhando do mesmo ritmo de repente vem um tipo de dório quadrúpede de um tamanho de um touro, mas parece um cão mutante com cabeça de réptil, tendo quatro olhos, garras de dez centímetros grossas e todo vermelho.

Esse ser tenta atacar o Chacan, mas ele apenas espera a aproximação e quando está preste para avança para uma mordida. Ele simplesmente pega no pescoço fazendo erguer o grande corpo como se não fosse nada. Para não perde muito tempo usa o seu golpe Fat man para explodir a tarde traseira do monstro e depois joga para o lado.

- Muito interessante. Conseguiu deter a minha mascote facilmente – disse uma voz que vem no nada de repente – bravo! Rústico, mas bravo – voz vinha de cima de uma coluna onde se encontrava um dório com uma aparência humana muito bela só tendo orelhas de elfos, cabelos azuis e umas mãos meia cinza que diferencia da sua pele branca que são diferentes de um humano comum. Estava vestindo uma calça vermelha, sem camisa que destacava o seu peitoral, seu abdome definido e uma tatuagem de uma rosa nas suas costas o cobrindo praticamente.

- Quem é você, oh fresco – pergunta Chacan.

- Sou aquele que despreza coisas feias e repulsivas. Sou o general mais belo dos três do imperador, sou Sukako.

- Sou Chacan, não tenho tempo de ficar perdendo tempo com os seus lelos lelos.

- Você não sabe com quem você está se mexendo, alem de ser forte por natureza eu tenho as mãos artificiais que foram criadas no laboratório tendo a força do lendário Barlock – mostra fogo surgindo nas mãos.

- Hum isso vai ser divertido – disse rindo – pelo menos você vai me divertir melhor do que aqueles que acabei de matar no corredor – disse levando a mão metálica para o lado da face e dando um arranho na mascara.

- Por que se esconde atrás dessa mascara? Por acaso é tão feio assim? – disse esnobando.

- Não exatamente – tirando a mascara revelando o seu rosto todo costurado – usa-a para ter um certo controle dos meus instintos de matar – disse tendo uma seria expressão facial de maníaco – quando um sangue toca a minha face costumo demorar mais ainda para matar as minhas vitimas tendo um castigo mais demorado. Você vai se arrepender de eu ter tirado a mascara, mas não se preocupe o lugar para onde vou manda-lo vai ser um paraíso depois que eu terminar com você – passa a língua em suas garras.

E ai começa a luta entre a beleza e a dor. Sukako lança uma rajada de fogo como se fosse lança chamas para Chacan que fica parado só colocando os braços de frente do rosto. Praticamente fica um 5 minutos esse de lançar fogo, após isso Sukako para com esse ataque. Para a sua surpresa Chacan está intacto.

- Tenho que agradecer por isso, seu calor conseguiu me limpar do sangue das minhas vitimas que estava me sujando.

- Mas como é possível o meu fogo é tão quente do lendário dório que chega a ter o calor do Sol? – disse desacreditado do que aconteceu.

- Sou um formol completo diferente de você que tem só as mãos de um formol. Meu corpo é feita por células nanotecnologia orgânica. Essa tem habilidade de reter toda a energia que passa em transformar em arma – aponta o braço metálico onde a mão se transforma em um tipo de arma de fogo.

- Que é isso? – disse Sukako sem entender direito que Chacan pretende fazer.

- MX 45 LG Arm: tiro fusion – atira um grande raio vermelho (um raio tipo um Kakerá de Dragon Ball) que acerta Sukako assim cobrindo todo o seu corpo.

Como o raio foi disparado em sentido diagonal e também como era um campo aberto nada alem do Sukako foi acertado. O corpo de Sukako, ainda vivo e boa parte do corpo ferido cai no chão. Em conseqüência de soltar aquele poder todo o braço metálico de Chacan quebra.

- Maldito – disse Sukako sem conseguir se mexer por causa dos ferimentos feitos do calor – que foi esse raio.

- Isso foi justamente o seu próprio poder disparado pelas suas mãos. Como eu disse meu corpo consegue absorver a energia externa, mas porem não consigo aproveitar essa energia, então uso um catalisador para liberar a energia sugada. Tenho que admitir que sua energia foi suficiente forte para quebrar o meu braço – tira os restos metálico do braço quebrado.

Para resolver o problema Chacan pega a sua moto serra coloca no lugar que graças a tecnologia de Kaolla a arma se logo se adapta criando forma de um novo braço. Isso já foi criado por Kaolla para ser justamente o braço reserva de Chacan.

- Seu maldito desgraçado, filho de uma mãe – Sukako resmunga – me matar vai te satisfazer, NÃO VAI.

- Mata não – se aproxima lentamente de Sukako ficando no seu lado esquerdo – mas tudo que rolar antes disso, isso sim vai me satisfazer e muito – dando um riso maligno.

Sukako se preocupa com as palavras de Chacan. Mal sabe que seu adversário formol é capaz de fazer principalmente das atrocidades que sua mente consegue planejar.

Chacan se agacha e acha um pequena lasca de pedra como se fosse um palito rústico bem no chão. Achou uma ferramenta perfeita e simples para tortura.

- Pode grita agora se quiser – disse Chacan sadicamente.

Para o terror de Sukako Chacan começa a sua tortura do jeito mais doloroso possível usando a 'ferramenta' que conseguiu enfiando de baixo da unha da mão esquerda de um dedo assim arrancando a unha. Os gritos de Sukakos são escoados para o todo lugar.

- Deixa de ser fresco, afinal a mão nem é sua inteiramente, assim como você diz, que pena para você que ligaram os nervos de tato e de dor nas suas mãos – e assim continua o que tava fazendo assim tirando toda unha da mão esquerda, chega que pode ver a carne viva que ficou os dedos. Sukako chega que chora de dor – veja já acabei – disse em um tom de falsa bondade – agora vou da um jeito para não ficar feio demais – enfatizou a palavra 'feio'.

Com suas próprias mãos quebra um por um cada dedo da mão em duas partes.

- Pensando bem olhando para a sua mão agora – olha para a mão, que mais parece agora um amontoado de carne, se levantando – que você quer duas mãos? – com o seu novo braço de ferro aponta para a mão ferida e na parte onde sai a lamina da antiga moto serra sai a lamina que já em movimento já serra a mão esquerda.

- Seu monstro – disse Sukako gemendo de dor.

- Hum e ainda você não viu nada – rindo, guardando a lamina e pegando a mão esquerda de Sukako.

Chacan olha em volta e ver o corpo daquele cão monstro ainda vivo. Ele teve uma idéia. Foi em direção daquele corpo vivo e o segou e estraçalhou o seu nariz, mas deixou ainda vivo. Jogando a mão que pegou de sua viva bem na boca do cão e mesmo naquele estado consegue comer a carne.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante – disse pegando o corpo e levando para perto de Sukako – hoje é a primeira vez que vou fazer um ato de bondade, vou da de comer para um bichinho e advinha quem é o prato do dia? – disse dando um largo sorriso.

Daqui para frente à cena que vai acontecer é muito forte mesmo para os fortes de estomago. O formol coloca o corpo do grande cão entre as pernas do dório pelo que imediatamente aquele começa a comer a carne de Sukako. Um corpo de um quadrúpede que só tem a parte de cima do lugar de se agonizar de dor fica saciando o seu instinto mais básico, comer. Em conseqüência de ter praticamente os intestinos expostos tudo que é comido e desce para o estomago imediatamente sai do corpo. Cada mordida estraçalha a carne com o ato de mastigação. Isso se repete até o cão se saciar deixando Sukako com as tripas de fora.

- Por favor me mate agora – disse Sukako praticamente chorando – já não agüento mais todo esse sofrimento.

- E por que faria isso? Está tão divertido – pega um pedaço da carne de Sukako – veja - mostrando o pedaço de carne para a própria vitima.

- Eu não quero mais passar por isso, quero morrer, quero acabar com esse sofrimento logo – disse desesperado.

- Não se apresse tanto, aproveite porque a gente só tem uma vida – disse rindo.

Sukako grita mais uma vez, agora é um grito mais de medo do que de dor.

Chacan já ia fazer mais uma outra tortura quando sua mente te ataque de imagens de flash.

Imagens de um ser estranho armado com suas espadas lutando com a Motoko. Uma imagem de um demônio em chamas. Imagens de um corpo pegando corpo e sendo segurado pelo braço direito e usa uma espada para amputá-lo. Cenas de um grupo sorrindo. Cenas quando cenas de um teto de laboratório.

Tudo isso atormenta a mente de Chacan chegando até demonstrar isso. Coloca a mão esquerda no seu rosto.

- Pare – falou praticamente como um sussuro – pare – disse com uma voz com o tom mais alto – pare – aumenta mais um pouco a voz.

Disse a palavra 'pare' mais de vinte cinco vezes e cada uma dela aumentando o som.

- PARE DE PERTUBAR A MINHA MENTE – dizendo socando para aliviar o estresse mental, uma seqüência de soco no mesmo ponto é desferido até ele melhorar.

Quando termina e recobra a consciência descobre onde estava batendo que era na cabeça de Sukako fazendo literalmente uma panqueca com o crânio.

Sem mais nada para fazer mais naquele lugar Chacan pega a sua mascara, coloca no seu rosto e volta a prosseguir para frente. Depois de uma certa distancia já percorrida Chacan sente umas fortes dores do corpo. Tamanha é a dor que ele abraça o próprio corpo e se ajoelha. Seu corpo começa a criar mais massa muscular e após isso as dores acabam.

O que será que aconteceu? Por que o seu corpo teve essa incrível mudança? Sua massa muscular aumentou 25 e agora se sente mais forte com isso. Kaolla está escondendo algumas coisas, assim pensa.

Não importa agora, só resta agora é prosseguir para frente. Seguindo esse pensamento e colocando em pratica chega até um gigante portão dourado que está fechado. Com nenhum pingo de delicadeza chuta o portão fazendo abrir.

Entrando lá encontra um ser sentando em um grande trono negro. Esse ser parece um velho humano careca e barbudo vestindo com uma roupa de mago de cor branca. O que diferencia é a sua pele verde, seus olhos totalmente vermelho e seu tamanho chegando a quatro metros.

- Quem é você o criatura – disse o ser misterioso – você não é um dos meus servos e nem também se parece com os insignificantes celas, quem é você?

- Sou aquele que veio atrás de sua cabeça.

O ser ri.

- Muito interessante, um inseto desafiando um deus. Já foi muito atrevimento invadindo o centro do meu império.

- Então você é aquele que todos chamam de X.

- Graduações para você inseto, agora vou da a punição de um deus – disse se levantando.

- Isso veremos.

Mal durou muito que Motoko aparece entrando na sala do imperador X vendo ele e Chacan. Vai começar a batalha mais violenta que vai decidir o destino da humaninade.

[Continua

* * *

Mais um capitulo postado dessa fic, espante-me ao ver que saiu muita pagina assim como o capitulo anterior. Vejo que os reviews não são tão ativos como atigamentes, até a minha fic principal Dimension Hina está caindo no esquecimento. Bem mais não importa, a fic após vai ser postada sempre vai fica ai não fugindo em lugar algum (desculpe a minhas loucuras tudo bem).

Esse foi o capitulo mais violento de todos, os próximos não vão ser do mesmo nível, aqueles que leram e não gostaram peço desculpas.

Chacan é um personagem macabro típico de um filme de terror. Motoko deixei um pouco mais seria e mais madura nessa fic. Yusuke foi um pensamento concretizado de imaginar de um rapaz passando os mesmos problemas da Motoko. A idéia da aranha bem, digamos é a mesma idéia da tartaruga para Motoko.

E como prometi na próxima postamento (oh criei uma palavra nova hehehehehehe) vou postar um capitulo da Dimension, até a próxima.


	3. Ultimo Momento: a queda do imperador

A terra e o céu não esquecem aquela batalha que decidiu o destino de muitos. A briga entre coragem e fogo. Os dois seres da trindade, o segundo e o terceiro em uma luta onde a terra treme e o seu embrandece com raios.

Do clássico rixa onde encontra o Sinai e o Dório de fogo frente a frente, esse com suas espadas douradas e este com suas chamas ardentes. Do ser que cuja força foi chamada de própria morte e outra que foi chamado como deus da guerra se fretam em uma batalha quase mitológica.

- Ser híbrido a qual mora no deserto, por que está defendendo os celas? Não foi um dos responsáveis por exterminar o seu clã, por que se dispõe a defendê-los?

- Não me cabe a pensar, não me cabe falar, apenas cabe agir para cumprir a minha divida e o meu atrevimento mesmo que curte a minha vida.

- Por que defender uma causa sendo que ela está perdida.

- Esse é o meu destino foi assim que determinei pra mim mesmo e para a mulher que me atrevei a amar.

**Ultimo momento: A queda daquele se titula Deus pela coragem e pela esperança**

Yusuke corre tentando achar o fim do seu caminho já recuperado do susto quando viu a aranha comum. Parece que ele tomou o caminho mais longe porque até agora não ver o fim da fortaleça. Andando mais e mais até que encontra uma parede com uns desenhos bastante estranho.

Na parede tinha uma figura no centro da tela de uma tartaruga de onen (da espécie da Tamago) que estava dentro de um circulo. Existia numas quatro linhas retas principais nas quatro direções cardeais da figura de tartaruga que ligavam a quatro espirais sendo a do norte com um 'X'. Existiam mais linhas tanto retais como curvas que ligavam ate as bordas da tela nenhuma se encontravam. As bordas da taboa tinham alguns caracteres que lembrava muito o aramaico – é uma das mais recentes e misteriosas antiguidades encontradas da ilha no pacifico.

Praticamente não entende nada o que quer dizer ou que quer significa aqueles desenhos todos, então continua a sua trajetória para cumprir o dever de um samurai custe o que custar. Toma-la que chegue a tempo, pensa o jovem.

* * *

Motoko se aproxima na entrada do salão do misterioso imperador X, o rei dos dórios, a mente principal que coloca o sentimento de raiva nos dórios para destruir todos os demônios. Chegando lá para a sua surpresa encontra o seu recente aliado já de frente a frente com imperador.

O imperador ver a chegada da Motoko e ri.

- Era de se esperar de um inseto – disse se referindo ao Chacan – quando aparece um logo o enxame vem junto.

- Você fala demais para um morto – disse Chacan preparando para o combate.

- Morto? Não tem como que um Deus morra. Sou o Deus dos deuses e minha vontade se torna lei, uma lei divina onda ninguém se opõem a ela. Aquele que se opõem está desafiando a minha divindade – se levanta – e aqueles que tentam o tal ato serão punidos com minhas mãos – seu corpo começa a mudar criando uma massa corpórea assustadora chegando a ficar no tamanho de cinco metros de um ser totalmente cheio de músculo fazendo a sua roupa rasgar e ficando só de uma roupa de baixo de cor preta, praticamente esse ser está se assemelhando ao Hulk.

Parece que não só na força que parece que acrescentou, mas também a agilidade. Com movimentos rápidos, tantos que nem os olhos de Chacan e Motoko conseguiram acompanhar, foi atrás dos dois adversários e com o movimento igual dos dois braços ele ataca. Chacan recebe o ataque e vai para o chão. Motoko tem tempo suficiente para o sua a espada oriental mesmo na bainha, em posição vertical, para defender o ataque, mas mesmo bloqueando ela foi arrastada em pé numa distancia de meio metro.

Motoko saca a espada que usou pra defesa e começa em um ataque direto. O X usa o seu braço como defesa e assim a samurai descobre que a pele dele é dura, pelo menos no braço já que ele está usando-o para defender. X tenta um ataque de cima para baixo erguendo outro braço, mas ele não contava que Chacan levantasse e pulasse para dá um soco na cara. Então X cancela o ataque e usa o outro braço para segurar a mão de Chacan bem firme. Usando o próprio formol como arma tenta acertar Motoko, mas ela pula pra trás evitando o ataque.

O impacto é tão grande que afunda um pouco o chão. Chacan direciona o seu braço metálico para soltar a lamina da moto serra. Tem sucesso em atravessa o braço do X que o está segurando, mas a resposta vem logo em imediato porque ele dá um piso violento como se tivesse pisando em um inserto. Foi tamanha violência que chega a lamina da serra quebra. X pega a laminha enfiada no braço e retira como se fosse nada.

Motoko joga duas onda de Ki para acerta X que defende usando os dois braços, mas ele não contava que o ser que ele pisou segurasse o pé dele e erguesse no ar como um peso e tacasse-o como fez com o agressor. Chega que afunda um pouco o chão, mas nem tanto como o primeiro. Chacan parte pra cima para soca-lo, mas ele revida lançando um raio que acerta a barriga do formol que com impacto joga para longe.

X se levanta e usa a sua velocidade para ficar de frente e perto da Motoko. Conseguindo isso da um soco na barriga dela que manda ela para a parede, mas ela pega um impulso e vai direto do infrator atacando com as duas espadas. Foram dois cortes profundos em forma de "X" que X recebeu. E para finalizar Chacan dar um chute por trás bem nas pernas para fazer cair de joelhos. Depois usa a sua mão de ferro como martelo para acertar a cara do X (precisou até pular para alcançá-lo) e derruma no chão.

- Para um imperador você é muito fraco – disse Chacan.

Mas ver uma risada vinda de X, uma risada nada discreta.

- Tolos mortais, vocês acham que estão mexendo com quem? Mostrarei a minha divindade.

Ele se levanta e libera uma força descomunal tanto que a pressão da força joga Chacan para o outro lado do salão. O seu corpo começa a mudar, as suas costas cria um amontoado de carne formando uma corcunda e abre diversos olhos estilos egípcios, seu braço esquerdo cresce ficando fino como se fosse um pegado de braço de osso com pele de tamanho desproporcional, seu braço direito cresce também, mas fica diferente aumentando a massa muscular e transformando os dedos e tentáculos, sua barriga cria uma boca com enormes presas, suas pernas ficam parecendo com um dinossauro que se move em duas pernas, aparece uma calda tipo de escorpião toda farpada, seu crânio fica deformado assim aumento o cérebro ao ponto de sair de fora do crânio e se cria alguns espinho no cérebro, seus olhos aumentam de tamanho ficando praticamente todo o globo ocular quase exposto, suas presas aumentam e perde a barba.

Motoko não se intimida com essa forma, mas tem que se preocupar se a força realmente aumentou.

X usa a mão que contem o tentáculo para esticar assim pegando o pé do Chacan que estava longe assim trazendo para si, fazendo que ele fique pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Com a boca da barriga dispara umas chamas e depois joga o corpo em direção de Motoko. Ela guarda as espadas pula em direção em uma altura acima do foco do corpo jogado e quando o corpo fica abaixo de Motoko ela aplica um golpe que consiste da uma palmada justamente para empurra. Isso vai que Chacan cai no chão verticalmente. A queda pode ser meio feio, mas não quando se caísse como foi jogado.

Motoko estende a mão para Chacan se ajudado a levantar. Ele olha a mão apenas e se levanta se ajuda.

- Não preciso de ajuda – disse sem olhar pra Motoko, já que o seu olhar estava no X.

- Não tem de quer.

- Ele está mais trabalho como eu imaginava.

- É impressão minha ou ele está concentrando o ataque mais em você?

- Por que essa impressão? – Chacan olha Motoko.

- Não sei disser com clareza, mas parece que ele tem algum ressentimento contra você.

- Bobagem!

- Insetos. Já desistiram de viver? Era de ser esperar tenham medo - fala o X.

- Vou mostrar que nada me faz tremer. Vou mostrar o desespero da morte – disse Chacan correndo a toda direção para X com uma sede de matar muito grande.

Ele nunca sentiu tanto desejo de matar aquele ser que diz ser Deus como desejou para alguém especifico, exceto Motoko, mas não sabe nem um motivo especial para isso. Diferente do imperador que está zombando da sua cara, isso já é um motivo mais que suficiente.

Só que X prepara para o seu melhor golpe. X concentra um poder no seu cérebro, pode até ver algumas cargas de energia sendo acumuladas no cérebro exporto, e solta um raio que cuja cor é inconstante (uma hora de uma cor e outra de outra) que cobre todo o corpo do Chacan. O raio é muito forte ao ponto de fazer Chacan gritar já que o seu efeito é estranho, já que está distorcendo a forma física como se tivesse manipulando uma imagem ou vídeo no computador. Por mais surreal que seja Chacan experimenta a dor de ter o seu corpo distorcido da verdadeira forma física do seu corpo. A duração dessa tortura foi mais de dois minutos e ao fim disso Chacan cai no chão inconsciente.

Motoko olha isso espantada pelo raio que X aplicou no Chacan. X ri e olha para Motoko diz:

- Essa é a prova da minha divindade, a capacidade de alterar a minha realidade com a minha mente. Nenhuma forma física agüenta esse meu poder, principalmente um ser vivo, mas tenho que admitir que esse formol me surpreendeu, afinal com o meu raio era para ter o corpo praticamente em pedaços, mas parece que a estrutura de um corpo sintético é bem resistente.

Motoko não demonstra nenhuma emoção, mas por dentro ela está revoltada com aquela situação de um dório pensar que tem o direito de fazer o que bem entende. Ela precisa eliminar esse mau, caso contrario tantos os humanos como dórios terão que suportar a arrogância daquele que se titula Deus.

* * *

Yusuke corre nos corredores da fortaleza para achar onde está a sua mãe. Por que ele tinha que pegar o caminho mais longo, pensa em si mesmo.

Vendo os corredores ver diversas portas com diversas salas de diferentes seções. Uma delas teve interesse de entrar. Essa sala continua um bocado de microcomputadores conectados a uma vasta rede. Yusuke para um pouco para falar com a sua irmã através do seu comunicação.

- Irmã, você ta na escuta?

- Estou irmão, o que foi?

- Encontrei um lugar incomum dos dórios?

- Que lugar é esse?

- Praticamente um centro tecnológico de informática que está lotado de computadores.

- E o que tem de mais disso?

- Já vim muitas características tecnológicas dos dórios, mas essa é a mais desenvolvida que já vi.

- Hum deixa eu ver? – disse a Kasumi liga os monitores do pc que estava de frente (ela desligou assim quando Yusuke derrotou aquela dória aranha) e viu a sortificada organização tecnológica dória – nossa não sabia que os dórios tinham essa capacidade tecnológica! Veja em um dos computadores o que eles fazem com eles.

- Hai – ver uma das telas dos computadores e olha um pouco as telas – hum? Projeto evolução biológico? O que é isso?

Kasumi ver os projetos através dos olhos de Yusuke e fica curiosa assim como o seu irmão vendo os projetos bem detalhados como clonagem, alteração de DNA e criação de órgãos formóis. Os dois se perguntam pra que tudo isso.

Outra coisa bastante incomum encontraram projeto teletransporte.

- Projeto teletransporte? – disse em coro.

- Legal – disse Kaolla atrás da Kasumi vendo os arquivos – Yusuke mande os arquivos para mim.

Yusuke senta de frente do computador e começa executar alguns comandos. Como a comunicação entre os computadores era muito avançada e sem fio foi fácil estender uma enorme extensão via radio para a base humana e manda os arquivos sem problemas.

- Ótimo – disse Kaolla recebendo na tela do seu computador. Ela dá uma olhada rápida em tudo e faz algumas digitações e cálculos – pronto.

- Pronto o que? – perguntou Kasumi bastante curiosa.

- Pra isso – ela aperta um botão que faz aparecer tipo um canhão laser que aponta para Kasumi.

- Tia. O que você vai fazer? – pergunta um pouco assustada.

- Te manda pra lá – aperta um botão que atira em Kasumi fazendo ela sumi.

Instantaneamente Kasumi aparece na mesma sala que Yusuke está.

- Irmã? – Yusuke ver a sua irmã que apareceu que nem um flash de onde ele está.

- Irmão o que está fazendo aqui – dando uma olhada no ambiente – ou melhor, o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Isso quero saber também.

- Fui eu que teletransportei Kasumi – diz Kaolla no comunicador de Yusuke.

- Isso é possível? - pergunta praticamente os dois irmãos juntos.

- Graças aos arquivos que você me mandou eu só desenvolvi o projeto dos dórios. Agora vocês dois podem ajudar melhor Motoko e Chacan.

- Quem é Chacan? – pergunta Kasumi.

- Ele é um ser criado em laboratório que supostamente está aqui a mando da tia Kaolla – responde o seu irmão.

- Não sabia que Kaolla era capaz de criar um formol, mas imagino que ela o criou também para um outro fim.

- Como assim?

- É só pensar: pra que criar um formol, um ser muito instável tanto de fabricar como doma, só para ajudar a gente se ela poderia simplesmente ter feito um robô que daria conta do recado?

- É mesmo. Se era pra ajudar mesmo então porque não manda um robô. Então por que ela se arriscou tanto pra manda o formol?

- Tenho uma teoria: e se aquele ser não for inteiramente um formol.

- Como assim?

- Se ele for um ser criado em cima de outro ser.

- Não tou conseguindo entender.

- Vamos supor se existe um ser vivo e esse ser vivo é mortificado biologicamente o geneticamente.

- Agora entendi, mas aí vejo outra duvida. Pra que Kaolla fazeria isso sendo que ela mesma poderia criar um que não dependesse do molde de um ser vivo.

- Faz sentido. Mas se esse ser estivesse estado de coma. E ela fizesse isso justamente pra salvar a pessoa.

- E quem seria essa pessoa?

- Agora isso não sei. Afinal não conheço ninguém tão desesperado pra ser salvo. E mesmo se tivesse eu já sabia quem era. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, temos que ajudar a nossa mãe.

- Hai irmã – os dois saem da sala e vão para os corredores para achar o salão de X.

Não demora muito até achar a porta principal onde Motoko e Chacan entraram. Entrando lá encontra a segunda forma de X e Motoko de pé frente a frente e o formol jogado em um canto.

- Vejo que apareceram mais insertos – diz X.

Motoko olha para atrás.

- Yusuke finalmente você chegou. Kasumi o que você está fazendo aqui?

- É uma longa historia mãe, mas vamos deixar isso de lado e luta com esse cara feio – Kasumi está se referindo a X.

A família já fica em posição de luta pronto para atacar X.

- Vejo que preciso usar a minha divindade para acabar com os insertos – diz X criando uma bola de carne pela boca que cuspi no chão. A bola aumenta de massa e de volume praticamente ficando um monte de carne do tamanho daquele que criou.

- O que ele ta fazendo? – pergunta Yusuke não entendendo assim como sua irmã e sua mãe o que X está planejando.

Foi quando o monte de carne se rompe revelando um bando de seres que parecem gárgulas sem asas, todos no tamanho de meio metro que após de um curto tempo todos crescem ficando no tamanho de um metro e meio.

- Parece que perdemos a vantagem numérica – diz Motoko até com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Tem razão mãe – concorda a filha.

- Parece que não vamos ficar entediados – diz o filho.

O bando de gárgulas vai para cima dos três com toda fúria. Já os três não têm problema de enfrentá-los. Motoko usa as suas duas espadas e sua técnica de luta. Yusuke usa a sua espada e pistola laser. Sua irmã usa os próprios punhos e penas tendo uma grande facilidade de enfrentá-los.

- Vou acaba com isso agora – disse X concentrando uma energia como fez momentos atrás para atacar Chacan.

Motoko ver isso e tenta se aproximar, porem o exercito de gárgula impede de tal ato.

- Precisamos impedir que ele ataque – diz Motoko se referindo do X.

- Já sei – diz Kasumi – Yusuke –kun, vou te jogar até lá em cima dele.

- Irmã sei que você é forte mais você tem força pra tudo isso?

- Não nessa forma.

- Como assim? – pergunta enquanto luta com os gárgulas.

- No meu DNA tem um gene inativo pertencente a de um sinai. Kaolla-san criou um aparelho que despertar nesse gene – disse dando dois socos da cara de dois dórios mandando pra longe para justamente pegar espaço para ativar o seu dispositivo.

Kasumi aciona um botão que fica em um relógio do seu pulso esquerdo ativando um brilho que fica em volta do corpo dela. Quando o brilho acaba revela a mudança fisiológica. Seus olhos que era levemente averdeado ficam verdes tão vivo como o do seu irmão, seu corpo aumenta 5 a sua massa no corpo distribuindo no busto, quadril e ombros, cria garras de tamanho dez centímetros e na sua arcaria dentaria os seus caninos se desenvolveram um pouco parecendo que é vampira. Ela ativou o gene do clã do seu pai agora se tornando em uma verdadeira Sinai.

- Pronto irmão, vamos agir – disse Kasumi já pronta.

- Hai – Yusuke deixa de ficar espantado e vai em direção dela eliminando os gárgulas no seu caminho.

- Vou te jogar até lá, estar preparado?

- Estou.

Kasumi pega nos dois pés de Yusuke e o ergue. Depois o gira para pegar impulso e o arremessa em direção da cabeça que X. O imperador já estava no ponto máximo de liberar a energia foi quando Yusuke já estava próximo e ataca com a espada usando a primeira talhadura assim cravando a espada na cabeça de X.

Aquilo causa um efeito estranho de energia que faz até X gritar de dor. Praticamente a energia está se dissipando através da fenda feita pela espada laser de Yusuke, energia que se acumula no ar criando um tipo de 'buraco negro' de cor azul. Os efeitos disso serão devastadores.

* * *

Enquanto isso Chacan sonha que está em um espaço totalmente branco só tendo chão como sólido. Está ajoelhado com as mãos no tronco frontal por causa de uma terrível dor.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?".

"Por que estou tão fraco?".

"Por que sinto essa tamanha dor?"

Perguntas feitas pelo próprio Chacan. Um misto de raiva de medo preenche o formol misturando com sua mente perturbada e assassina. Definitivamente isso não é uma situação de ser passar. Definitivamente é humilhante. Não gosta de ser fraco. Não gosta de ser o coitado. Detesta ao menos de expressar qualquer sentimento de fraqueza. Como uma abominação é inaceitável ter esses sentimentos de seres vivos comuns. Mesmo com o seu corpo cheio de dor se levanta com dificuldades chegando até as pernas ficarem tremendos. Seu desejo de existir é mais forte que qualquer sentimento de fraqueza.

De repente aparece um ser totalmente brilhando ficando frente a frente do formol.

- Quem é você? – diz Chacan, mas no lugar de ter a resposta ouve uma pergunta.

- Deseja ser forte? – diz o ser iluminado.

Chacan não entende a pergunta.

- Você deseja ser realmente forte? – diz o ser iluminado novamente.

- Sim. É que mais desejo na minha existência. Não importa qual for o preço.

- Mesmo abrir mão de sua atual existência?

- Hai. Porque só existirei quando for realmente forte.

- Pois vou atender o seu pedido.

- Quem é você?

Não ouve resposta porque a subconsciência deixa o fazendo acordar.

* * *

A fenda hiperdimensional já começa a ter efeito de sugar tudo e todos. cada um se segura como que pode. Motoko crava as duas espadas no chão para se segurar. Kasumi crava as suas recentes garras no chão. X por insinto faz que o seu braço cheio de tentáculos se firma na terra para se segurar já que ele está totalmente envolvido pela dor. Chacan que acorda levemente começa a ser mover pelo efeito atrativo do portal, mas grava a sua garra metálica a tempo se firmando assim quando recupera a sua consciência. E Yusuke continua gravado no cérebro de X.

O portal suga aqueles que não se seguram, ou seja, gárgulas sem asas que um a um vão entrando contra a vontade pelo portal. Para uma infelicidade do Yusuke a lamina laser começa a ser soltar, não tem muito que fazem não tem como cravar a espada mais. A lamina se solta e ele é tragado pela fenda assim como todos os enxames de gárgulas. Após isso a fenda de fecha.

- YUSUKE –KUN – grita Kasumi voltando na forma humana triste por causa do sumiço misterioso de seu irmão em frente dos seus olhos.

X tira o tentáculo no chão e meio zonzo caminha em direção de mãe e filha.

- Maldito inseto, teve o atrevimento de machucar um Deus. Amaldiçoou o ser – diz –o.

- Esqueça disso e se preocupe com sua morte – diz Chacan atrás de X.

Antes do imperador se virar Chacan da uma pancada atrás da nuca que faz ele cair de cara no chão. O formol ainda pula em cima da gigante cabeça. Não acabando o espancamento Chacan pega a cabeça de X e o ergue para dar um soco na face dele. O impacto é tão grande que a vitima voa para trás.

- Experimente o seu próprio remédio – disse Chacan apontando o seu braço de ferro que vira um tipo de bazuca laser assim soltando um poderoso raio, o mesmo raio que ele recebeu de X momentos atrás. O efeito é devastador na vitima, destroce a forma física de um jeito que o corpo vira em pedaços por causa da grande força. Enfim X vira em pedaços. O único preço que o formol pagou foi ter que sacrificado o seu braço metálico.

Chacan dar uma grande risada macabra.

- E ainda se dizia que era um Deus? Que perda de tempo – disse se virando para Motoko – temos assuntos inacabados para resolver – disse se aproximando lentamente.

Motoko já pega a suas espadas se preparando para o ultimo combate que decidirá a existência da sua vida. Mas luta vai esperar para acontecer porque em um grande pedaço de X sai a terceira forma do imperador. Essa forma se assemelha a um homem belo de tamanho comum encontrando totalmente nu com uma pele totalmente rosado, suas orelhas se assemelham dos lendários elfos, cabelos azuis, assas de mariposas de cor rosa e garras do tamanho de trinta centímetros. Esse ser está voando em uma altura de vinte metros.

Chacan conhece o ser que saiu de X, ou melhor, antes de entrar no salão real já encontrou. O formol vira para trás para ver o ser alado.

- Sukako.

- Incrível que lembra do meu verdadeiro nome ser insignificante.

- Não esqueci o seu nome porque você o gritou como uma bicha louca.

- Ora seu...

- Mas uma coisa curiosa: como um guarda costa pessoal se tornou imperador?

- Aquele que você me enfrentou era o meu clone. Sou um dório que tem a capacidade de assimilar e fundir seres vivos criando um ser mais forte. Tudo estava saindo bem até que vocês chegaram aqui para me atrapalhar. Vão pagar com suas próprias vidas por ter aruinado o meu corpo perfeito principalmente você – apontando o dedo para o formol – que se atreveu a destruir a minha replica perfeita.

- Quer que eu chore por isso? – disse Chacan sarcasticamente.

Sukako parte pra cima voando em alta velocidade em direção de Chacan para justamente usar as garras afiadas como se fosse uma águia preste atacar. Porem veio um fator que o fez cancelar o seu ataque. Kasumi cheia de um espírito guerreiro vai pra cima de Sukako já sacando a sua espada laser que raramente saca.

E a luta dos dois começam, mesmo com a vantagem alada do verdadeiro imperador a filha de samurai não fica pra trás usando os seus pulos gigantes e ataques rápidos. A lamina laser se bate com as grandes garras.

Motoko retira as suas duas espadas no chão olhando o imperador fixamente mantendo o foco do seu objetivo. Chegou à hora de usar todo o seu potencial e toda sua esperança para acabar com essa guerra que dura milênios. Ela ver o que está em volta. Seu filho sumiu misteriosamente. Sua filha está lutando sozinho com a verdadeira forma de X chamado de Sukako. Chacan está parado observando a luta com o seu braço mecânico todo estraçalhado.

O formol de repente olha para Motoko e diz:

- Me der uma espada. Quero uma arma para lutar – diz num tom firme.

- Posso te oferecer esta espada ocidental – mostrando a espada dourada que pertence ao seu marido – se você tiver um espírito corajoso suficiente para utilizá-la.

- Eu tenho muita coragem, tanto que vou acerta as contas com você com ela – disse até com um tom macabro.

Motoko não se intimida com a fala e passa a espada dourada para Chacan. A espada representa a coragem de batalhar até o fim. Ele pega com o seu único braço e crava no chão já se preparando para lutar. A samurai segura com todas forças sua espada oriental para concentrar todas as suas forças.

E os dois partem para luta usando todo o seu espírito. A espada da esperança de esperar coisas que não aconteceram e crer que elas vão acontecer. Mas a espada da coragem que é racional e pratica que realizar qualquer ação que fortifica. Somando essas suas espadas forma a força mais poderosa do universo conhecido como fé. Mesmo sendo insignificante ou pequena como um grão de mostarda é capaz de mover montanhas.

O primeiro ataque é de Motoko que acerta as coisas de X que estava no ar desviando dos ataques de Kasumi. Ele sente a dor e desconcentra e leva outra espadada frontal que faz cair. Chegando quase no chão Chacan ataca com sua espada jogando ele pra frente. Agora sendo jogado para horizontal Sukako só resta receber os golpes já que é incapaz de se defender. Para finalizar o combo mãe e filha dão o golpe final aéreo.

- Segunda talhadura – espada purificadora de almas – gritam mãe e filha e um ataque duplo que acerta Sukako e para completar Chacan usa um golpe que cria uma onda de Ki cortante para soma com a dupla talhadura.

Assim é o destino daquele que se titulou Deus, o preço do pecado pela arrogância: a morte. Assim morre o imperador X, Sukako.

O impacto causa uma grande poeira que faz todos a não verem nada. Motoko está no chão e tenta ver o que está acontecendo no seu redor. De repente ela leva uma pancada no rosto que a leva pra parede. E com uma grande velocidade a mão que bateu segura no seu pescoço. Mão que a ajudou agora está se voltando contra ela.

- Agora podemos resolver nossos assuntos inacabados – diz erguendo e a sufocando.

Era tudo que sempre quis. Destruir a causadora dos seus pesadelos. Finalmente Chacan está realizando o seu desejo. Bom demais pra ser verdade. É muito simples agora, é só usar toda a força para quebrar o pescoço da mulher e pronto. Mas ação que não vai ser realizado.

Imagens começam a ser formar na sua mente.

Cena de um grupo de sinais.

Cena de muitos corpos mortos no chão, corpos de sinais.

Cenas de uma luta entre o terceiro e a primeiros seres da trindade.

Cenas de mãos enfaixando os ferimentos de uma samurai com certos ferimentos.

Cenas de dois seres se beijando.

Cenas de um casal consumindo o amor no máximo.

Cena de chamas e volta.

Cenas que tormenta a mente de Chacan o fazendo jogar Motoko longe dele assim evitando um assassinato. Ele mesmo não entende porque fez isso.

A poeira se some e Kasumi ver dois Chacan em um canto com a mão na cabeça sentindo uma terrível dor. E Motoko jogada em um canto. A filha de samurai não entende nada.

Para piorar a situação a fortaleza dória começa desmonarar tendo um forte tremor. Chacan começa a rir caminhando perto onde colocou a espada dourada e a pega. Ele aponta pra Motoko e diz:

- Samurai parece que não consigo te matar – diz rindo – amaldiçoou você a viver eternamente – diz caindo em uma risada macabra.

Pra finalizar uma enorme pedra cai de frente de Chacan assim tampando a visão das duas mulheres. Motoko pensa em saber o que aconteceu com o formol, mas tem que fugir da fortaleza já que tudo está sendo destruído. Com a ajuda de sua filha ela se levanta e sai correndo acompanhada dela para sair da fortaleza.

Uma grande vitória aconteceu. Teve as suas perdas. Perdas muito grandes como o sumiço de Yusuke. Dentro de Motoko e Kasumi guarda uma vontade de chorar que é inibida com o pensamento de guerreiro. Muito misterioso aquele portal tragar aqueles seres já existe uma lei universal que matéria não pode ser criada ou destruída, mas sim transformada. Alem do desaparecimento de Yusuke muitas vidas foram perdidas durante a guerra, vidas humanas, dórias e sinais. Esperasse que a morte do imperador resulte em uma paz entre as duas raças. Agora só resta orar.

Mas ainda não acabou, porque ainda tem muitas perguntas. Perguntas que Motoko vai fazer de tudo para achar as respostas.

[CONTINUA

* * *

Mais uma vez completo um capitulo. Da pra notarem que esse é o capitulo mais curto, pois é, né? Literalmente esse pode ser dizer que é o ultimo capitulo da minha fic. O que fechará ela pra sempre é o episodio Epílogo.

Agradeço todos vocês que leram a fic ou acessaram por curiosidade. Até logo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Naru está sendo guiada pela sua amiga Kitsune para um local só os dórios do tipo Raposas mans de uma família especial sabem onde fica. Um outro motivo que assegurou a vida de Kitsune enquanto estava preso a mando do antigo imperador foi saber a localização do antigo dório homem raposa, mais antigo que o próprio X. só que nunca conseguiram tirar essa informação graças o incubus que assegura a inibição de uma memória. Para que esse ser não atrapalhasse o império de X Kitsune foi impedida de acordar o antigo homem raposa já que se encontra em um estado de invernasão em tempo secreto só a sua família sabe onde fica.

Em um local praticamente escondido no nada, só que leva para um templo subterrâneo não relativamente muito grande, só para caber um certo numero de pessoas provavelmente um certo numero de quantidade de pessoas escolhidas a dedos para encontrar com esse dório. As duas chegam um tipo de altar que tem um caixão muito grande e uma grande estatua de uma raposa de nove caldas, replica da Kyubi, a raposa lendária.

- Kitsune o que a gente vai fazer aqui agora? – pergunta a garota de metal.

- Vou fazer um ritual para invocar o meu mestre.

- Alias quem é ele afinal? Se ele é mais antigo e mais forte que X então por que não assumiu o trono antes?

- Ele não tinha interesse de tomar posse do trono dos dórios já que o seu interesse era justamente em que sua os raposasmans se espalhasse na face da Terra. Por isso que ele entrou invernou em dormi, assim poderia acompanhar como estaria os seus descendentes de uma geração bastante alta.

- Certo então. Agora iremos acordar ele, mas ele vai ter interesse de assumir o trono dos dórios? E se ele for mais um ditador tirano como o X?

- Bem só resta arriscar – disse se ajoelhando para começar o ritual – pai de todos os homens raposas, oh ser supremo, atente o meu clamor para despertar mais uma vez e andar nesse mundo. Acorde.

As palavras inicialmente parecem que não tem efeito, mas logo não tarda de aparecer o caixão se abre e dele se levanta um enorme dório que tem o tamanho de dois metros, aparência se assemelha de um belo jovem com o corpo bem definido, olhos brancos que parece perolas, garras bastantes se desenvolvidas não sendo grandes, mas muito afiadas, pele toda laranja , orelhas de raposa, cabelo longos e lisos de cor com predominância ruiva com fios brancos e nove enormes caldas (aproximadamente três metros e meia cada). O dório se encontra nu assim como Kitsune. Acabou de levantar e olha diretamente para as duas dórias.

- Sua famílias está atrasada em me acordar – diz o homem raposa se referindo para Kitsune. Pode ver sua voz que é muito grave meio que assustador.

- Desculpe mestre, porem a minha família teve que suportar a tirania do imperador X atrapalhou muito a gente fazer a tarefa que foi dado – Kitsune se levanta.

- X? – tentando lembrar de quem é X. Ele lembrou de Sukako o dório tão antigo como ele. Lembrava que era um ser bastante desagradável que tira um desejo de ser Deus – bem não importa com isso. Já está na hora de tomar posse da posição de imperador.

Uma de suas calda bate no chão fazendo um pequeno buraco. O dório concentra um pouco e logo fala alto as seguintes palavras:

- Céu, terra, vento e água. Sejam testemunhas de minhas palavras. De hoje em diante faço base do meu trono. A partir de hoje todo ser de minha espécie obedecerá a minha palavra. Que eu seja lei e todos os meus servos obedeçam ela. Que nada questione a minha autoridade – um tipo de raio se forma na sua boca e ele mira pra cima que fura o teto e vai para o seu como grande coluna de luz amarela.

Em todo mundo só os dórios que vêem essa luz e todos aqueles se ajoelham saudando o novo imperador. E todos têm certeza que alguma coisa vai mudar em relação ao antigo império.

Enquanto isso ainda no templo do novo imperador. Naru olha pra tudo isso, mas fica com uma duvida que não resiste em perguntar:

- Ei... como posso te dirigir... senhor imperador, você vai manter a guerra entre os celas assim como o antigo imperador? – pergunta Naru até fazendo Kitsune também se assustar um pouco já que não pensou nessa possibilidade.

- Hum... – passa a mão no queixo para pensar no assunto – não vejo motivo para continuar com essa guerra – diz fazendo que Kitsune e Naru ficarem bastante alegres – anunciarei com o tempos as minhas leis – disse descendo do altar – agora me deixem só que quero esticar o meu corpo depois de cinco mil anos dormindo – disse se alongando e passando no lado das meninas.

- Hum Naru –san, pode ir na frente que tenho que fazer algumas coisas aqui – disse Kitsune para sua amiga.

- E o que vai fazer? – diz olhando pra amiga.

- Apenas algumas coisas sem importância. Mais tarde eu te encontro.

- Ta bom – disse saindo no templo meio desconfiada pela atitude suspeita.

Assim quando Naru sai Kitsune vai até o novo imperador.

- Mestre – disse perto dele.

- Hai? – disse se virando já que estava de costas.

- Quero te dar algo para você para se sentir melhor – disse com um sorriso inocente.

- E o queria?

- Bem – disse se aproximando do seu mestre – quero te agradar mestre – disse passando as mãos nas coxas – te satisfazer a sua carne se abaixa ficando em de quatro para estimular melhor o seu mestre, estimulando sexualmente.

O imperador se espanta um pouco com a ação de sua serva, mas aos poucos cedendo às caricias indecentes e reagindo com um grande vigor sendo demonstrado por uma parte do seu corpo. É hora de ser ativo, pensa o imperador, então pega a Kitsune no colo começa para beijar ardentemente. Naquele templo acontece o acasalamento dos seres metades humanos e metades raposas.

Enquanto isso lá de fora Naru anda sem rumo tentando se distrair um pouco.

- Não é muito divertido ficar sozinha – disse uma voz para Naru.

- Kouta –san – ela parar de andar – vejo que fica sozinha é impossível quando se tem um ser que só vive dentro da minha mente.

- Perdão, mas é difícil de ficar longe de alguém tão bela como você.

Naru fica vermelha.

- Aposto que você me quer. Até que gostaria, mas até pegar no sono vai demorar muito.

- Então me deixa ao seu encontro.

Normalmente os incubus e sucubus não têm corpo físico, mas com uma certa experiência e algum acumulo de energia as duas raças conseguem se materializar criando um corpo semelhante a imagem original. Foi isso que o incubus fez, aparece do nada fisicamente atrás de Naru.

Não perdendo tempo agarra Naru por trás chegando assustar um pouco.

- Então podemos nos divertir – começa a distribuir caricias no corpo da mulher de aço sendo que aos poucos aquela dureza do corpo fica macia como uma carne.

Os dórios do tipo Golem de aço tem uma curiosa biologia, quando são excitados sexualmente a sua resistência corporal decai para assim se acasalar facilmente. Sabendo disso o dório incubus fez isso.

Os dois rendem a um beijo ardente e apaixonado. Parece que eles não são os únicos casais de dórios a se divertirem nas redondezas.

* * *

Motoko e Kasumi se encontram fora da destruída fortaleça dos dórios onde se encontrava o antigo imperador. Muitas coisas a pensar como o sumiço de Yusuke ou a fuga misteriosa de Chacan. Mãe e filha se encontram juntas olhando para o horizonte. 

- Onde será que meu irmão foi? – disse Kasumi agora derramando as lagrimas que antes estavam sendo contidas.

- Não chore filha, ainda não é o fim – disse Motoko limpando as pequenas gotas de lagrimas de seus olhos e depois limpando os olhos de Kasumi – enquanto a gente manter a fé, nada vai ser impossível.

- Hai mãe – disse fechando os olhos – o que será que aconteceu? Praticamente toda matéria que entrou naquele portal sumiu. Isso é praticamente impossível pelas leis físicas e químicas.

- Isso é verdade alguma coisa aconteceu naquele processo que sugou Yusuke e aqueles exercito de X.

- Será que foi tele-transporte?

- Bem provável, volte para a sua casa e pesquise junto com Kaolla.

- Tudo bem senhora, mas aonde vai?

- Eu não sei.

As duas se abraçaram forte e foram para os seus respectivos caminhos.

Em um estranho cenário todo azul que parece uma confusa espiral está um grupo de semi gárgulas tentando atacar Yusuke Aoyama que se defende como pode usando as suas armas de alta tecnologia e sua habilidade do estilo Shimmei. Alguns ataques Yusuke recebe fazendo aos poucos partes de sua armadura sendo destruída. Logo o numero de monstros diminui ficando sós que alguns junto com ele.

O fim do túnel dimensional tarda um pouco para aparecer mais finalmente chega fazendo que tanto o jovem samurai e os monstros criados por X caírem em um lugar ensolarado típico de uma calma manhã. Ambos os seres caíram em pé de uma altura de um andar.

Os restantes dos monstros estão como bestas enfurecidas doidas para saciarem o seu desejo de sangue, mesmo vendo a morte de bocado de seus companheiros pela mão do samurai. Yusuke está com armadura toda quebrada, quase sem só tendo as sucatas restantes, mas sem nenhum ferimento, ele está exausto pronto pra perder a consciência, mas tinha que permanecer em pé e continuar a lutar para garantir a sua existência, porque se não terá a dignidade de ser chamado de samurai Shimmei.

O grupo avança para atacar, mas todos são derrotados facilmente por Yusuke. Um sorriso se forma no rosto do jovem e o corpo cobra o tributo do cansaço. Não lhe cabe saber ainda onde está, nem cabe saber ainda como vai voltar. Só resta ele desfrutar de um merecido descanso depois de lutar tanto.

A espada laser guarda a lamina e o samurai praticamente aos poucos perde a consciência. A ultima coisa que ele ver antes de cair devagar no chão foi um prédio tradicional japonês, onde ele só viu em figuras, com uma seguinte placa: Pensão feminina Hinata.

* * *

Andando tranquilamente o discípulos do grande arqueólogo, Seta Noriyasu, e também pertencente a um clã quase extinto – Sinais – Keitarô retorna para a colônia humana. Seu pensamento é de tranqüilidade, sempre teve um dom de prever as coisas por intuição e mais uma vez utilizou esse dom para prever que os tempos agora serão de muita paz no mundo. Claro que existirá sempre uma força contraria, mas é melhor ter alguns conflitos menores do que um conflito mundial. Apenas gostaria que seu clã estivesse presente para usufruir da paz também. 

Agora finalmente pode ter um romance tranqüilo com sua amada. Um amor quase meio platônico só realizado a distancia, mas não impediu de um sentimento especial nascer e nem de ser correspondido. Acho que essa distancia que fortaleceu o amor. Caso contrário, segundo ele, se fosse um outro tipo de situação talvez o único sentimento que podia ser desenvolvido era de irmão com irmã.

* * *

Em um caminho do deserto entre um conjunto de montes, onde a noite a transformar em um lugar gerado, está o ser que ajudou a salvar a humanidade, que foi criado em laboratório, Chacan andando sem destino, praticamente sendo criado pelos seus pés. 

Perdeu o motivo de viver quando justamente poupou a vida da samurai quando justamente tinha a oportunidade de mata-la. Fazendo esse ato de misericórdia Chacan praticamente abriu mão de sua existência, segundo ele. Agora só resta procurar alguma coisa, uma resposta que fale qual o seu verdadeiro propósito de viver. Logicamente ele não pensa em tirar a sua própria vida, afinal isso é um ato patético, pensa o formol.

Até que as suas pernas chegam um tranqüilo vale onde tem uma fonte de águas cristalinas. Chacan se ajoelha e crava no chão a espada que pegou de Motoko, a espada ocidental de cor dourada, tira a sua mascara e joga no pequeno rio transparente.

- Que interessante. Nunca pensei a chegar nesse ponto humilhante – começa rir psicopaticamente de sua própria situação – estou no meio do nada sem ter nada em mente como as coisas podem melhorar – diz sarcasticamente e recomeça a rir.

- Não se desespere. Você não está sozinho – diz uma misteriosa voz feminina.

- Hum? – disse se levantando de uma vez – quem está aí? – disse olhando para todas as direções – anda responda – disse já ficando com raiva.

- A pergunta não é quem está aí, mas o que é você? – diz a voz.

- Esta querendo me sacanear?

- Não estou querendo te ajudar – disse aparecendo. Esse ser é semelhante de um grande anjo feminino.

- O que é você?

- Eu sou Moe.

- E como pretende me ajudar?

- Mostrando quem realmente você é?

- Besteira. Vai me mostrar apenas como fui criado no laboratório.

- Não. Vou mostrar antes disso.

- Não existe nada antes disso.

- Você mesmo quer conferir?

Chacan interpreta essa pergunta como uma intimação.

- Tudo bem. Aposto que não vai encontrar nada.

- Mas antes precisamos ver uma historia de uma criança.

- E pra que merda preciso ver essa historia?

- A historia dela faz parte da sua.

- Ta bom – Chacan senta no chão – manda aí então – disse meio revoltado, mas o jeito é aceita isso, já que ele não tem mais nada o que fazer na sua existência.

Aquela época aquele povo híbrido era bastante abundante esse como o numero de estrelas de uma pequena constelação. A grande guerra fazia inimigos tanto dos humanos como dos dórios, porque ambos os temiam pelo seu sangue misto. Diversas comunidades existiam, mas aos poucos com o ódio das duas raças foi pouco a pouco se eliminados.

Em uma comunidade existia uma criança desse clã bastante comum tendo a mais pura inocência que uma comum pode ter. Aquela criança tinha família e também como toda criança tinha seus heróis que eram dozes sinais da mais pura família de guerreiros existentes.

Um certo dia os dozes guerreiros se dirigiam para uma missão de defesa de sua comunidade, o pequeno jovem seguia a distancia para admirar os seus heróis em missão. Só que não esperava que os dozes heróis caíssem em uma cilada fazendo todos os dozes morrer. A criança viu tudo com os seus olhos e não pode fazer nada.

Uma tristeza de uma criança ver o cadáver dos seus ídolos na sua frente. Lagrimas rolam no rosto puro daquela criança. Lagrimas de tristeza. Lagrimas de medo. Lagrimas de ser sentir incapacitado com a situação.

Os sinais acreditam em uma lenda que suas almas têm que sempre fruir naqueles que estão vivos, é obrigação de todo sinai comer o coração do outro para que o fluxo não veja terminar. Independente de lenda, crença ou não, quando um sinai come o coração do outro ficam mais fortes já tendo a mesma habilidade do dono do coração.

Com a força de dozes aquela criança foi para a sua tribo para tentar protege-la, mas foi tarde de mais. Encontrou todos mortos. Crianças. Velhos. Adultos. Irmãos. Parente. Não restava nada alem daquela criança.

Odiou por está sozinho. Odiou de não ter feito nada. Odiou de ser o único sobrevivente. Portanto começou a odiar tudo e todos.

Com os dozes corações dos principais guerreiros da sua tribo e com mais de 300 corações teve força para enfrentas os humanos e os dórios. Rastos de destruição se formavam por onde passava. Nada sobrevivia na sua frente. Com a força de uma nação praticamente era invencível.

Mas o ódio não é um sentimento duradouro, principalmente para alguém que já foi puro. O tempo foi o melhor remédio para esquecer esse sentimento. Porem no lugar do ódio veio o vazio completava junto com a solidão. Anos e anos do deserto fizeram de ele esquece dele mesmo.

* * *

- Que história comovente! Tou chorando de emoção – diz Chacan com sarcasmo – mas ainda não vejo o que isso tem haver comigo? 

- Não consegue se lembrar de nada?

- A única coisa que consigo me lembra que vim aqui não sei pra quer, com essa espada nem sei de quem direito, para escuta umas palavras sem sentidos de um ser desconhecido. Tudo isso porque não conseguir matar uma humana – diz isso com raiva. Logo o seu corpo começa a ter algumas dores insuportáveis fazendo o ficar de joelhos.

- Logo logo você vai entende a historia.

* * *

Passavam se os anos e o menino virou homem, mas continuava deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passava. Não tinha mais família. Não mais passado. Não tinha mais nome. Não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. Até que um dia ele conheceu aquela mulher. Aquela mulher cujo era o raio de esperança para humanidade. Os dois se enfrentam e por fim ela o salvou de uma emboscada. 

Não se lembrava de nada a não ser a tradição de seu povo que garantiu uma trégua para aqueles dois. Nessa trégua, nasceu uma amizade. Nessa amizade nasceu um amor naquele casal. Finalmente aquele jovem estava reaprendendo sentimentos praticamente perdidos como amor, carinho, afeto e solidariedade.

Sua felicidade foi ameaçada pelo ser de fogo a qual chamavam de Morte e com todas as suas forças pela primeira vez ele defende alguém sacrificando a sua própria vida para isso.

Pensava que era o fim, mas o destino não queria a sua vida ainda. Porque uma grande cientista trabalhou em um projeto para ressuscitá-lo criando aparentemente um ser.

- Então quer dizer que sou esse ser? – disse Chacan ainda se agonizando de dor.

- Hai – disse Moe.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – disse reparando que seu corpo está inchando anormalmente.

- Apenas mudando para uma forma melhor?

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – tira a mascara e joga no chão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora – disse emitindo uma luz no Chacan – não tenha medo. Tudo vai da certo no final.

Chacan grita de dor enquanto o seu corpo incha como um balão chegando ao ponto de rasgar as roupas. Em um determinado ponto quando o corpo está três vezes mais inchado que o normal ele começa a se descascar e por instinto se joga no pequeno rio cristalino.

Moe pega a mascara de Chacan e olha para alguns instantes o objeto assustador.

- Esse é o meu presente Motoko –san – disse olhando para o objeto fazendo a mascara brilhar e depois a joga no rio.

* * *

As areias do desertos demite o frio rústico da madrugada sobre os últimos brilhos das estrelas antes do amanhecer. 

Uma guerreira.

Uma mulher.

Uma mãe.

Uma heroína.

Atravessa o deserto sendo guiada com o seu coração. Ela não sabe o que vai encontrar, nem o que, mas ela caminha. Macha para um destino cujo nem mesmo os seres vivos consciente conseguem imaginar.

Em um vale formado pelos montes. Onde a constelação do cruzeiro do sul briga justamente em cima naquele lugar. Em um pequeno rio cristalino tem um brilho suave emanado naquele lugar. Motoko por instinto pula por lá dentro para explorar o fundo daquele conjunto de águas cristalinas. Lá ela acha um corpo nu com uma mascara de caveira.

Com meio que dificuldade ela consegue puxar o corpo para superfície ver direito que é um corpo de um homem nu, parido e inexiste pelos como se tivesse nascido de novo, mas na forma adulta. Pode ver que vivo, mas não está respirando como deveria. Ela tira a mascara do homem e se espanta de ver que aquele ser era o seu marido. O grande herói que a salvou do dório de fogo. Tudo se encaixa como um quebra cabeça. O formol criado por Kaolla. O jeito que o ser manipulou a espada do seu amado.

Precisava fazê-lo respirar, isso não tinha duvida. Então começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca. Não tarda para que o ser desmaiado volte a respirar e já começa a recobrar os sentidos abrindo os olhos lentamente com uma certa dificuldade.

Os olhos daquele homem desmaiado contemplam uma beleza de imagem que pouco a pouco é formada pelo embaraçamento de sua visão como um quebra cabeças virtual. E sua primeira imagem é ver uma samurai com lagrimas de felicidade nos olhos. Teve noção de onde se encontrava, justamente no colo de Motoko.

- Motoko – disse com uma certa dificuldade olhando firmemente para a mesma.

Motoko não para de derramar lagrimas de felicidade. Lembra do dia quando deu o nome para o seu marido, já que o mesmo não falava o nome original – 'o meu nome está enterrado junto com o meu clã', dizia ele – tentou muitos nomes, mas ele recusava todos. Finalmente existiu um nome cujo teve uma aceitação.

- D – nome dado por ela que disser 'desconhecido'. O único nome que ele aceitou – não devia ter me feito preocupa tanto com você durante todos esses anos – diz em um tom de brincadeira.

- Desculpe – disse forçando o sorriso já que não tem muitas forças – a única coisa que me lembro foi ter enfrentado aquele demônio de fogo, o resto só me lembro que sonhei que era outro ser.

- Não ligue com isso querido – disse secando as lagrimas.

- O que eu perdi todo esse tempo? – disse se levantando com dificuldade ficando sentado.

- Nada que você veja com o tempo – Motoko aproximou subitamente para selá-lo com um beijo.

E o casal finalmente se entrega a paixão novamente. Um Sinai. Uma mulher. Vão usufruir mais de uma vida sossegada onde agora a paz entre humanos, dórios e sinais foi selada.

[FIM

* * *

Finalmente terminei esse pequena fic. Vocês devem perguntar o que aconteceu com o filho de Motoko. Bem isso vocês vão conferir no Dimension Hina. Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic. 


End file.
